Ek pyaari si love story
by fancy pari
Summary: Rajat and Purvi are nerdy teenagers, serious about their studies. Purvi is already in love with him. Rajat is crushing at the college beauty queen. Will he realise his true love?
1. Chapter 1

**Rajat's room,**

Rajat and Purvi are best friends from childhood who study together. Right now they are preparing for an entrance test.

 **Purvi (throwing a pillow):** Rajattt….dhyaan kahan hai tumhara? 10 min se ussi step pe atke ho..she points at his practice sheet.

 **Rajat (looking shocked):** 10 min….kuch bhi haan Purvi…

 **Purvi (showing mobile phone):** yeh timer dekho…10 min ho gaye hai…aisa hi chalta raha toh ban gaye tum Engineer!

 **Rajat (completing the problem in a minute):** Yeh loooo..ho gaya solve…baaye haath ka khel hai yeh mere liye..

 **Purvi:** Haan hai toh tumhare baaye haath ka khel..magar tumhe ho kya gaya hai…kuch dino se dekh rahi hoon …padhai me koi dhyaan hi nahi hai…entrance exam ko bass ek mahina reh gaya hai..concentrate…she shakes his shoulders..

 **Rajat:** yaar Purvi..pata nahi mujhe kya ho raha hai…main toh Vishwamitra ke jaise apni kadi tapasya kar raha tha…..sote jaagte, uthte baithte sirf formulae, equations, graphs yehi soch raha tha..

 **Purvi (rolling eyes):** toh kya swarg se utarke koi Menaka aa gayi…tumhari tapasya 'bhanggg' karne?

 **Rajat (dreamy look):** hmmm…aisa hi kuch samjho…

 **Purvi (shock):** whattttt? Yeh kya bakwaas kar rahe ho …kaun menaka?

 **Rajat (shy smile):** uska naam Menaka hi hai…aur who hai bhi apne naam ke jaise..sundar..ati sundar…

 **Purvi (doubt):** Kaun Menaka? Kahin woh hamare college ki Rose queen toh nahi…jisse kisi ullu ne 200 phool gift Diye the..

 **Rajat (bowing down):** Uss ullu ka naam Rajat Kumar hai…

 **Purvi (getting up):** Tumne..tumne uske liye 200 phool kharide..200? aur mere liye..ek bhi nahi…ek yellow rose bhi nahi?

 **Rajat:** tumhe peele phool ki kya zaroorat…tum jaisi jhaansi ki raani ko toh hamesha safed phool hi dena chahiye…

 **Purvi (hitting him with books):** kya kaha? jhaansi ki raani..tumhe toh main…

 **Rajat (shouting):** aaaaahhhh….aaahhhhhhh..Maaaa….bachaooooo…

 **RajatM:** yeh kya? Tum dono padhne ke bajaay ladd rahe ho?

 **Purvi (angry):** Isne shuruat ki…

 **Rajat (buttering his mother):** Thank god maa..tumne mujhe aaj pittne se bachaa liya..warna yeh Phoolan devi toh mera kachumbur nikaal deti…she raises her hand again, he hides behind his mother.

 **RajatM:** chup kar…tune hi kuch badmaashi ki hogi..hai naa Purvi..bataa isne kya kiya?

 **Purvi:** aunty pata hai..isne college me 200..

 **Rajat (cutting):** 200 baar maafi maang chuka hoon main Purvi se..hai naa…ab phir se sorry bol raha hoon…please..he pleads with her not to tell about Menaka or 200 flowers..

 **Purvi (changing topic):** aunty..mujhe bhook lagi hai..kuch..kuch khaane ko hai?

 **RajatM:** haan haan..tum dono baitho main kuch naashta baanati hoon..She leaves the room.

 **Rajat (sighing a relief):** Thank god..Maa ko nahi pata chala…warna iss mahine ki pocket money nahi milti mujhe..

 **Purvi(shocked):** tumne apni pocket money kharch di?

 **Rajat:** toh 200 phool tumhare tauuji de jaate! Baat karti hai…he dismisses her..

Purvi gets up abruptly and shoves her books in her bag.

 **Purvi (angry):** mere family ko leke har baar mazaak karte ho…main jaa rahi hoon..tum kar lena akele apni padhaai…

 **Rajat (getting up):** arre…tum jaa rahi ho…2 chapters bache hai..aur yeh practice test paper bhi…

 **Purvi (reaching door of his room):** kar lena apni 'Miss Menaka' ke saath..

 **Rajat (trying to pull her inside):** arre yaar….woh sirf 'Rose Queen' hai…tum toh meri 'Intelligent Queen' ho…Queen of Formulaes..Raani of equations….arre 200 Menaka ke dimaag milke bhi ek Purvi Rastogi ke dimaag ke aage fail hai…ehhh Purvi..sorry naaa..

 **Purvi (smiling):** acha…main unn sabse zyaada intelligent hoon?

 **Rajat (crossing arms):** Koi shaq? College me sab log yuhi toh tumhe 'Brainy Rastogi' nahi bulaate naa..

 **Purvi:** lekin…maine toh kayi aur naam sune hai…Chashmish..Miss Boring…Padhaaku…Nerdy Rastogi..

 **Rajat (acting shocked):** Kya? Kaun hai woh jo meri 'Pari' ko aise naamo se bulaate hai..abhi unke kaan ke neeche do bajaake aata hoon..he rolls up his sleeves..

 **Purvi (angry):** Sabse pehle khud ko hi do chaate maaro…yeh sab naam tum bhi bulaate ho apne doston ke saath…

 **Rajat (acting shocked):** Main? Yeh saraasar ilzam hai mujhpe..main aisa ghor paap kabhi nahi karoonga..

 **Purvi:** tum toh bahut puraane paapi ho…rukoo abhi aunty ko jaake sab sach bataati hoon..Auntyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy….

 **Rajat (clamping her mouth):** Chup kar 'Nerdy Rastogi'….she looks at him wide eyed..

 **RajatM:** kya hua? tum dono bina lade padhaai nahi kar sakte…

 **Rajat:** dekho naa Maa..yehi timepass kar rahi hai..main toh Vishwamitra ki tarah padhai kar raha tha..yeh Menaka banke disturb kar rahi hai..

 **Purvi (angry):** kya kaha? mujhe uss stupid ladki ke saath compare kiya..jisse test tube bhi pakadna nahi aata..jiske notes tum jaise ullu banaate ho..exam me bhi tumhare jaise logon ki meherbaani se paas hoti hai..

 **RajatM:** kaunsi ladki beta?

 **Rajat:** Maa..tu jaa naa…pakode jal rahe hai shayad..iss chashmish ko bhook lagi hai..isliye kuch bhi badbadaa rahi hai..

Purvi gets angry at his constant teasing. She leaves his house this time for real.

Purvi enters her house in anger and straightaway goes to her room. She throws her bag on the bed. She glances at her work table – there is a photo in front. She puts it face down. Her younger brother, Sunny looks up from his book.

 **Sunny:** Yeh kya…phir se jhagda..

 **Purvi (removing her shoes and socks):** Nahi toh..kisne kaha..

 **Sunny (amused):** agar jhagda nahi hua toh uss photo ko kyun patak diya..ab toh usme ek crack bhi aa gaya hai…theekh bhaiyya ke naak ke upar

Purvi scrambles to check the photo frame. There is no crack…Sunny starts laughing and Purvi starts beating him.

 **PurviM:** kya hai..kyun sataata hai Sunny tu usse..

 **Sunny:** maine kya kiya…mere wajah se thode didi ka mood kharab hai..

 **PurviM:** Toh phir..

 **Sunny:** Hamesha ki tarah 'Jijaaji' ne mood kharab kar diya…Purvi throws a pillow on his face.

 **Purvi (angry)** :Shutt uppp…kya jijaaji jijaaji bolke mujhe har waqt chidhaata rehta hai…

 **PurviM:** Rajat aur Purvi bachpan ke dost hai..magar ab bade ho gaye hai..aise chidhaa mat..

 **Rajat (voice from outside):** Auntyyyy..Sunnyyyy..koi hai…

 **Sunny:** Looooo…aa bhi gaye meri 'didi' ko manaane..mere 'jijaaji'…hahahahaha..he laughs..

Purvi pushes him on the bed and starts beating him. Purvi's mother gives up and goes outside.

 **PurviM:** Rajat..tum…yahan..

 **Rajat (giving a box):** Maa ne Purvi ke liye khaas 'paneer pakode' banaaye hai…yeh khaaye bina nikal gayi..wahi dene aaya tha…chalta hoon..he prepares to leave. He can hear Purvi and Sunny fight

 **Rajat:** andar Sunny ki dhulaai ho rahi hai? He smiles broadly..

 **PurviM (sighs):** mat puchooo…yeh toh saalon se chalta aa raha hai..

 **Rajat:** lagta hai Purvi ko meri zaroorat hai…he walks fast towards Purvi's room.

 **Rajat:** arre Purvi…itna mat dhooo…kuch dhulaai iski 'biwi' ke liye bhi bachaake rakho…kyun Motuu..he punches playfully in Sunny's stomach.

Purvi looks at him angrily.

 **Sunny (holding his stomach):** aaahhhh..ruk kyun gayi? Maaro naa…lekin mujhe nahi…Bhaiyya ka gussa bhaiyya pe hi utaaro..

 **Rajat (slapping Sunny shoulder):** kyun bhadka raha hai…chal sorry bol..chal chal..

 **Sunny (small voice):** Sorry..

 **Rajat:** That's like a good boy..waise Purvi.. iss Sunny 'Dhol' ki galti kya thi?

 **Purvi:** yeh mujhe chidhaa raha tha…

 **Rajat:** kya bolke?

Purvi is about to say but she realizes what she is going to say. She looks at Sunny, who giggles slightly. He is enjoying her discomfort.

 **Rajat:** arre bataa naa Purvi..isne tujhe kiss naam se chidhaaya?

 **Purvi (changing topic):** tum…tum yahan kyun aaye ho?

 **Rajat:** Maa ne pakode bheje hai tumhare liye..

Purvi runs out to get the pakodas on a plate.

 **Rajat (playfully gripping Sunny):** Kyun be saale….kya kehke chidhaaya tune usse?

 **Sunny:** abhi aapne kya bulaaya mujhe? Saala?

 **Rajat:** haan..kyun?

 **Sunny:** kuch nahi…yehi baat didi ko pasand nahi aati..

 **Rajat (confused):** kya?

Purvi enters with the plate of pakodas. She is munching a piece.

 **Purvi:** bahut yummy hai..

 **Rajat:** akele akele kya khaa rahi ho..hum dono bhi hai..Sunny jumps to take a piece..

 **Purvi (hiding the plate):** jaa yahan se..yeh pakode sirf mere liye hai…

 **Sunny:** kyun? Tumhari 'Saas' ne bheje hai kya? Saying this, he picks a pakoda and runs out of the room. Purvi is about to run behind him, Rajat pulls her by hand.

 **Rajat:** jaane de naa uss bache ko…tum baitho…aaram se baitho…aur khaooo..he takes a pakoda piece and gets it near her mouth. She doesn't open it and stares at him..

 **Rajat (taking it closer, puppy eyes):** Sorry naaa..maaf bhi karde 'chashmish'…he presses her glasses on her nose.

 **Purvi (angry, close to tears):** tum maafi maangte waqt bhi chidhaa hi rahe ho..

 **Rajat (singing):** Meri pyaari chasmish…meri bholi chashmish….meri prem ki nayya beech bhavar me gud gud gote khaaye..jhatt patt paar laga de….he sings and dances..she smiles..

 **Purvi:** acha baabaaa..maaf kiya….baaki ki padhaai kare..she takes her books..

 **Rajat (whispering):** Purvi..tumse kuch kehna tha..zara important hai…

 **Purvi:** kya?

 **Rajat (looking here and there):** yahan nahi…kahin Sunny sun naa le..tum raat ko aaogi..terrace pe milte hai..okay..Purvi nods her head..

 **Rajat (while leaving, holds her hands):** aana zaroor…bahut important hai…he looks into her eyes…bye..

 **So why has Rajat called Purvi to the terrace? Does he really love Menaka?**

 **My new story on RajVi. Please review it and donot bash me. I love them as a Jodi...btw, this will be a short story (4-5 chapters).**

 **Do read and let me know how did you like it...Keep reading :) Keep reviewing :)**


	2. Chapter 2

After he leaves, she picks up the photo frame she had knocked down earlier. It's a family photograph. Rajat's family and Purvi's family are together in this group photo. It was taken 2 years back before New Year. In the pic, everyone appears to be counting down something…Rajat has put two fingers behind her head, Purvi's head is placed on his shoulder.

Purvi recollects with a smile, she had probably realized she was in love with him that night. He had spontaneously hugged her to wish Happy New year.

 **Purvi (dreamy smile):** Uss raat tumne Happy new year kaha thaa…magar mujhe sunaai diya…I love you…she laughs a little..main bhi kya paagal hoon..tum aur mujhse pyaar? Har waqt chidhaate rehte ho..kabhi chashmish, kabhi padhaaku..kitne saare naam diye hai mujhe..magar har naam me tumhara pyaar hi dikhta hai…yeh tumhare saamne chidhne ki toh sirf acting karti hoon main..tumhara chidhaana, mera roothna, tumhara phir se chidhaana aur phir manaana..sab acha lagta hai…she lies on her bed…Sunny jab tumhe 'jijaaji' bulaata hai..ek ajeeb se hassi aa jaati hai hothon pe..mere gaal laal ho jaate hai…kahin Mummy dekh naa le..isliye uss Dhol ke saath ladd leti hoon… Bechaara Sunny...bina wajah pitttaa rehta hai…

 **Purvi (thinking, mind):** Waise..aaj kisliye mujhe bulaaya hoga Rajat ne? notes ke liye?..she dismisses..Notes to hum dono ne kal hi Xerox kiye..phir..she thinks hard…

 _Meri prem ki nayya beech bhavarme gudd gudd gote khaaye…jhatpat paar lagaade…_

 **Purvi (sitting straight, shock, thinking):** kahin Rajat..Kahin Rajat mujhe I love you toh nahi bolne waala…she gets excited..oh my God…she jumps up...kya karoon? Kya pehnoo? She goes to the cupboard and searches through her clothes..

 **PurviM (shocked at the mess):** Yeh kya kar rahi hai tu ? yeh saare kapde…Purviiiii…she yells at her..

 **Purvi (turning and showing a dress):** yeh kaisa hai maa?

 **PurviM:** acha hai..kahan jaa rahi hai tu?

 **Purvi (shock):** main? Kahan? Kahin bhi toh nahi..she hastily picks up her clothes…main bass aise hi dekh rahi thi..

 **Purvi M (muttering, slapping her forehead):** yeh aaj kal ke bache bhi naa..Maa-Baap ko paagal kar dete hai….she leaves the room.

 **Night time, Purvi leaving for terrace..**

 **Purvi:** Maaaaaa…main zaraa Rajat ke ghar jaa rahi hoon..aunty ko dabba waapas karne..

 **Sunny (whistling):** Dabba waapas karne itna make up kyun lagaya hai?

 **Purvi:** Tujhse matlab..maine..maine koi make up nahi lagaya hai..she quickly rubs her cheeks to lighten the rose powder..

 **Sunny:** hmmmmm…he blocks her way…Didiiiii…aapka chashma kahan hai?

 **Purvi (not meeting eyes):** Chashmaa…aunty ke ghar hi toh jaa rahi hoon…chashma sirf padhaai ke waqt chahiye..tu jaa naa…beech raaste me kyun khada hai..

 **Sunny (laughing):** main jaanta hoon..yeh itni tayyari kisse milne ki hai?

 **Purvi:** Kya bakwaas kar raha hai..she pushes him out of her way.

 **Sunny (singing):** jinke aage 'Jiiiii'….jinke peeche 'Jiiiiii'…Jinke aage peeche JiJiiiiii…who mere 'JIjaaaji'…she runs away to the terrace- smiling inwardly and blushing hard..

 **Terrace**

Purvi opens the door of the terrace of their building. She steps in gingerly, her eyes searching for him. She clutches the dabba in her hand. It has his favorite halwa, she made it today with some help from her mother.

She spots him, his back to her leaning casually on the ledge, watching the world down. She stands there and watches his littlest activities. She knows him inside out.

 **Purvi (mind):** Aaj Rajat ekdum time pe…iska matlab kuch bahut zyaada zaroori baat hai…his watch beeps and she knows that now he will pick the bottle of water kept next to him. He picks it and walks over to a cluster of pots covered with a tarpaulin. Measuring the water, he sprinkles them on the plants.

 **Rajat (checking time):** Kahan reh gayi yeh 'chashmish'….ghadiyal ki tarah kabhi late toh nahi hoti…he turns and sees her standing there at the door of the terrace.

He dusts his hands off his pants and smiles at her.

 **Rajat:** wahan kya khadi ho? Kisi Red carpet ka intezaar hai kya?

Purvi snaps out hearing his voice and nods her head as No. She walks slowly to him and places the dabba on the ledge.

 **Rajat (looking at the plants):** subah ki duty tum acha kar rahi ho…results dikh rahe hai..dekho shayad ek kali aayi hai..

Purvi bends in excitement. They both touch the small flower bud at the same time. Purvi takes her hand away, he turns to look at her face.

 **Rajat:** yeh hum dono ki mehnat ka nateeja hai..we make a great couple!

 **Purvi (shocked):** Couple?

 **Rajat (slapping his head):** haan..english me do logon ki team ko couple hi kehte hai naa..in other words…Pair? Duo..Jai-Veeru types…jigri dost!

 _Dost!_ Purvi gets up, disturbed at this word.

 **Purvi:** Tumne kyun bulaya mujhe?

 **Rajat (serious):** Haan..important hai..tank ke peeche chalo naa..wahan baat karte hai..

The tank at the terrace is their special place. A place where they share secrets, the place where Rajat smokes secretly and Purvi keeps an eye for his father or anybody.

They reach the place and Rajat picks up a cigarette from the hidden place.

 **Purvi (angry):** Toh isliye mujhe bulaaya yahan…tumhari chowkidaari karne…mujhe laga bahut important hai…

 **Rajat:** Important hai…main bahut nervous feel kar raha hoon..isliye…2 puffs yaar..phir bujhaa doonga..teri kasam…he places a hand on her head!

Purvi agrees reluctantly and exactly after his two puffs, pulls the cigarette away and extinguishes it. Rajat uses his hand to dispel the smoke and pops a mint to freshen his mouth. He is chewing it, trying to form sentences in his brain.

 **Purvi:** kya baat hai? Bologe bhi?

 **Rajat (suddenly):** Tumhe kabhi pyaar hua hai?

 **Purvi (taken aback):** Pyyy..Pyaar?

 **Rajat:** haan..pyaar..love..ishq..mohabbat..hua hai?

 **Purvi (scared):** Tum..Tum achanak..mujhe kyun pooch rahe ho?

 **Rajat:** tujhse nahi toh aur kisse poochoon? Mere wavelength ki ek tu hi toh hai..bol naaa..he urges..

 **Purvi (wetting her lips):** Na..nahi..pata nahi..

 **Rajat:** Pata nahi matlab? Tu toh yeh romantic novels padhti hai naa…usme kya likha hai?

 **Purvi:** pyaaaar?...ladka ladki milte hai….ek doosre ko yaad karte hai..baaki duniya bhool jaate hai..

 **Rajat:** Exactlyyyyyy…..toh phir pakka mujhe pyaar hi hua hai…

 **Purvi (shocked):** Pyaar hua hai? …her heartbeats thud loudly

 **Rajat (dreamy):** Haan yaar…aaj kal College jaane ka alag mazaa aata hai…usse nazdeek se jo dekh sakta hoon..canteen me, class me, cafeteria me, library me

Purvi mentally ticks all these places. She definitely visits them and Rajat is always there with his boy friends.

 **Rajat (continues):** Uski hassi….uske who baal..woh cute dimplesss…he shuts his eyes..

Purvi realizes her ears have become red and she cannot help the huge grin on her face, her dimples deepen as he speaks.

 **Purvi (eyes down):** Kiski baat kar rhe ho? Kya..kya main jaanti hoon usse..she giggles and wipes her sweaty hands off her jeans pant.

 **Rajat:** agar main kahoon haan…bahut ache se…toh…he comes closer to her, he looks into her wide eyes…

 **Purvi (voice stuck):** kkk..kya? she is increasingly nervous..

 **Rajat:** Hmmm…tum jaanti ho..

 **Purvi:** Kaun….kaun? she hopes for a 'Tum' in response..her eyes grow even bigger now..

 **Rajat (taking a deep breath):** M…Menaka…

Purvi knows he is joking..he is pulling her leg again..

 **Purvi (repeating):** Menaka?

 **Rajat (nodding head):** Haan…Menaka..aaj kal sote jaagte, uthhte baithte…bas uska chehra hai saamne..har jagah ussi ko dekhta hoon…chori se…himmat nahi jutaa paa raha hoon..tum help karogi..haan…bolo naaa..

Purvi's big eyes cannot get anymore bigger, but tears fill rapidly in them.

 **Rajat (noticing her tears):** Tumhara chashma kahan hai?

 **Purvi (still in shock):** Chashma?

 **Rajat:** haan…chashma nahi pehna..isliye dekhooo…paani bhar gaya hai..rukoo main saaf karta hoon…he brings his hands closer..

 **Purvi (steps back):** Nahi..main..main kar leti hoon…his touch may break her down now. She has to be brave. She picks out a handkerchief from her pocket and wipes the tears..not tears…water as Rajat suggested..

 **Rajat:** Purvi..maine yeh baat sirf tumhe bataayi hai..tum please kisi aur ko mat bataana..

 **Purvi (not meeting eyes):** nahi bataoongi..

 **Rajat (relief):** Thank Goddd….toh…kya tum meri help karogi..Menaka se dosti badhaane me?

 **Purvi (controlling her tears):** hmm

 **Rajat (hugs her):** Oh Purviiiiii…Thanks yaar….you are my darlinggg….arrre yeh dabbe me kya laayi ho?

 **Purvi:** halwaa..

 **Rajat (opening and eating):** hmmmmmmm…amazing yaar…aunty ke haath ka jawaab nahi..main abhi jaake unko thanks bolke aata hoon…

Purvi watches as Rajat sprints towards her house. She stays back and lets her tears flow unashamedly.

 **So will Purvi help him out? Will Rajat ever realise her love for him...**

 **Dear Raj, Neha and guest - you have requested me to add more chapters. I donot really know how long, but I will try to make it more than 5.**

 **Glad you all like this pyaari story. Keep reading:) Keep reviewing:)**

 **Best of luck to readers who have exams!**


	3. Chapter 3

Rajat goes to the kitchen of Purvi's house and kisses her mother's hand.

 **PurviM:** yeh kisliye beta?

 **Rajat:** uss mazedaar halwe ke liye….

 **PurviF:** tumne galat insaan ka haath choom liyaaa…yeh meri biwi hai..he puts a hand around her shoulder

 **Rajat:** Sorry uncle….actually…I am not sorry at all…aunty hai hi itni khooobsurat..they all laugh and come out of the kitchen. He sits comfortably on the sofa.

Purvi comes inside looking a bit upset. She has wiped her tears, but her eyes are still red.

 **PurviF:** aare aa gayi…dekh aaj Rajat ne kya kiya…tere hisse ki taarif tere mummy ko de di…aur teri mummy bhi naa..ek second ke liye bhi sach nahi bataya…

 **Rajat:** kaisa sach uncle?

 **PurviM:** Halwa Purvi ne banayaa tha…maine nahi…haan lekin recipe meri hi hai…

 **Rajat (impressed):** Arre waah chashmish…tu khaana banaane ki bhi trainling le rahi hai…kya aunty…aapne bataya nahi aap Purvi ki shaadi karwaa rahi hai..

 **Purvi (shock):** Shaadi?

 **PurviF:** kya bol rahe ho Betaa…shaadi? Abhi toh Purvi ko engineer banna hai…meri purvi ke liye toh ladko ki line lagegi..dekhnaa..

 **Rajat:** kya uncle…iss chashmish ke liye? Aunty main toh kehta hoon…aap isse kitchen ki khoob achi training dijiye..kamse kam iss wajah se toh koi iss moti se shaadi ke liye haan kahegaaa…hai naa chashmish..

 **Purvi (irritated):** Maaaa..mujhe khaana nahi chahiye..Purvi gets angry and walks into her room.

 **PurviM:** dekhooo..phir naraaz ho gayi…aaj uski favorite paneer mutter banaayi hai..ab woh kaun khaayega?

 **Rajat:** main hoon naa aunty..main manaake laata hoon..eeee…chashmish! he yells and goes to her room.

 **Purvi room**

Purvi ha locked the room and is crying keeping her head down on the desk. Rajat knocks the door.

 **Rajat:** chashmish…darwaaza khol naa….arre itna kya sharma rahi hai…shaadi ki baat sunke mann me ladoo phoot rahe hai kya? He laughs..

Purvi moves to her bed and puts a pillow over her head to shut out his voice.

 **Rajat (realizing she is upset):** tu sach me buraa man gayi kya? Haaan…bol naa…arre darwaaza toh khol….

 **Sunny:** kya hua? phir se jhagdaa?

 **Rajat:** koi bada jhagdaa toh nahi hua..pata nahi kyun itna bhaav khaa rahi hai…

 **Sunny:** iss baar shayad aapne Didi ka dil todd diya…

 **Rajat:** ab itni si baat me kisika dil kaise toot sakta hai..tu kya mujhe bhashan de raha hai..meri madat kar saale..

 **Sunny (murmur):** Yeh jijaaji kit oh ek main ek din..

 **Rajat (smacking him on head):** kya badbada raha hai…madat kar naa..bulaa Purvi kooooo…darwaaza toh kholee woh..

 **Sunny (rubbing his head):** Didiiiiiiiiiii…Dadiii ka phone hai…Papa bulaa rahe hai..

Purvi is her grandmother's pet. She will never miss a chance to not speak with her.

 **Purvi (from inside):** main baadme call kar loongi..she goes back to her crying..

 **Rajat:** yeh toh badi gadbad hai..teri Daadi waali trick toh fail ho gayi…kuch aur soch..

Sunny slaps Rajat's shoulder. He is surprised.

 **Rajat:** kya kar raha hai? Maar kyun raha hai?

 **Sunny (hitting him again):** Meri didi ko hamesha sataate ho…aur main maroo bhi nahi..haan…yeh lo…yeh ek aur….he hits again..

Purvi can hear the fight between Rajat and Sunny. She rushes to open the door.

 **Purvi (tears flowing):** Sunyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…mat maar Rajat kooooooooo…

Rajat watches as Purvi has opened the door.

 **Sunny (smile):** yeh waali trick kaisi thi? he runs away from there.

Purvi realizes this was all done to get the door opened. She tries to shut it, Rajat pushes it and gets inside her room. She sits on her chair and pretends to open a book to solve papers. 2 mins pass in silence, she is wiping her tears and sniffling now.

 **Rajat:** chashma pahen le apna…dekh abhi bhi paani beh raha hai…

Purvi wears her glasses and continues to study. Rajat observes her.

 **Rajat:** tera mann nahi hai padhaai me toh kyun kar rahi hai?

 **Purvi:** main mann lagake hi padh rahi hoon…she pretends to count something in her fingers..

 **Rajat:** tu yeh jo problem solve karne ki koshish kar rahi hai..uska pehla equation hi galat hai….

 **Purvi (double checking):** ohh..kuch nahi..choti mistake hai…

 **Rajat:** I am sorry Purvi….he holds her hands over her books..

Purvi looks up at him. He has a sorry look on his face…his deep brown eyes have a melty feeling in them. They have some magnetic power- if used correctly, anyone can get hypnotized. Right now! Purvi definitely is.

 **Rajat:** main toh mazaak kar raha tha…tu itni achi hai…tujhe toh koi bhi ladka mil jaayega..

 **Purvi (mesmerized):** sach?

 **Rajat (smile):** haan..you are sweet, cute, intelligent…and…and…he thinks of adjectives…

 **Purvi:** and…and beautiful? She asks him hopefully…

 **Rajat:** Nahi..main toh caring bolne walaa thaa..he laughs. Purvi gets up and storms out of the room in anger.

 **PurviM:** Aa gayi..tu…aaja dinner kar le….chal late ho raha hai..

 **Purvi:** Mujhe nahi khaana…she is fuming, depressed and heartbroken

 **RajatM (voice from door):** kaise nahi khaayegi..maine Gobi ke paraathe banaaye hai..mere haath se toh khaayegi naa?

Purvi is in a dilemma. She loves Rajat's mother as her own and cannot refuse her.

 **Rajat:** arre waah….aap dono bhi yahan aa gaye? He asks his parents.

 **PurviM:** maine hi bulaa liya..kitne din ho gaye saath me khaana khaaye…chalo baitho sab log….

Everyone sits together for dinner. Purvi is seated between Sunny and Rajat.

 **RajatF:** bhabhi…aaj halwaa toh ekdum kamaal ka banaa hai..

 **PurviM:** Purvi ne banaaya hai..maine bheja toh thaa iske haathon….

 **RajatM:** humse pehle Rajat ne khaa liya hoga…isliye hume pata bhi nahi chala…Purvi..bahut acha meetha banaya tumne..dekhna Veena (Purvi mother)..sasuraal jaake raaj karegi hamari Purvi..she notices Purvi is hardly eating anything

 **RajatM:** Purviiii..kya hua? tu kuch khaa kyun nahi rahi hai? Aur teri aankhen laal kyun hai? Rajattttt…kya kiya tune? Phir se sataaya isse? She asks sternly..

 **Rajat:** maine kuch nahi kiya…yeh shayad dieting kar rahi hai…aaj se shuru karegi toh aage 10-15 saal baad patli hogi naa..tab jaake koi shaadi karega isse..Everyone laughs at his comment.

 **RajatM:** Rajattttt…kyun chidhaata rehta hai isse…Purvi beta..tu iski baat mat sunn…tu jaisi hai bahut achi hai…tere liye ladko ki line lagegi dekhnaa..

 **Sunny:** aur agar phir bhi kisine Didi ko pasand nahi kiya toh? Toh kya didi aisi hi kunwaari rahegi?

 **Rajat (getting up to smack Sunny):** agar aisa hua..toh main hoon naa..main karoonga shaadi teri didi se..meherbaani samajhle..he looks at Purvi and smiles..

 **Purvi (angry):** Mujhe tumhari meherbaani nahi chahiye..nahi chahiye…she goes to her room.

 **RajatF:** Rajattt..

 **Rajat:** main mazaak kar raha tha Papa..

 **PurviF:** Purvi shayad buraa man gayi….

 **Rajat:** auntyyy….I am sorry…thoda zyaada ho gaya shayad…

 **PurviM:** Rajattttt…hume tumhara nature pata hai betaaa…tum bhi Purvi ko jaante ho naa…kal subah tak theekh ho jaayegi dekhna..

 **Next day morning**

Purvi gets up with a headache. She shuts the alarm and as per her daily schedule picks up the water bottle and goes to the terrace to water their plants.

 **Rajat (voice):** Good morning..

Purvi is startled at his voice. He never wakes this early.

 **Purvi:** tum itni jaldi uth gaye?

 **Rajat:** raat bhar neend nahi aayi…Yaar..i am sorry yaar…kal raat maine zyaada chidha liya shayad..

 **Purvi (heartbroken):** Nahi…woh sab sahi tha shayad..mujhe koi nahi milnewaala..main toh hoon hi chashmish, moti, kitaabi keeda..

 **Rajat:** but maine jo kaha who sach tha Purvi….tum bahut achi ho..he cups her face..you are sweet, cute, intelligent and caring…

 **Purvi (dry smile):** beautiful toh nahi hoon naa..kya faayda phir…

 **Rajat:** come on Purvi…sirf beauty hi sab kuch nahi…insaan me samajh bhi honi chahiye..

 **Purvi:** Toh tum Menaka se uski beauty ke liye nahi…samajh ke liye pyaar karte ho? She asks sternly.

 **Rajat:** Menaka….haahhh..kya yaar Purvi..tumne subah subah uski yaad dilaa di…he sits on the ledge..he shuts his eyes…uski woh _kaali kaali aankhen,_ who maathe pe who kya kehte hai tum ladki log? Ahhh…kya…who aise aise hota hai naa..he shows action on forehead..

 **Purvi:** kyaaa?

Rajat gets down and pulls some hairs of her to fall on forehead…Purvi looks into his eyes..

 **Rajat:** haan..yehi…kya kehte hai isse? He asks simply..

 **Purvi (snapping out):** Bangs…

 **Rajat:** haan wohi….bangs…aur who kya style se apne hothon se udaati hai usse…ahhaaahhaaa..

 **Purvi:** ek ladki ke saamne doosri ladki ki itni taarif karna buri baat hai..bad manners..

 **Rajat:** tu kyun buraa maan rahi hai? Purvi looks away…tu..tu jalti hai Menaka se?

 **Purvi:** nahi..nahi toh…she continues to water the plants..

 **Rajat:** bataa naa…tu jalti hai naa…Purvi is jealous…she is jealous…he irritates her..

 **Purvi (angry):** Haan..jalti hoon main…kyunki uski beauty ke aage koi yeh nahi dekhta ki who kitno ka dil todd chuki hai…kitno ko bass use karke phekk chuki hai..Rajat…please..bhool jaoo usse..main nahi chahti tumhara dil toote..

 **Rajat (smile):** Tumhe kya lagta hai main yeh sab nahi jaanta?

 **Purvi:** jaante ho toh phir kyun jaan boojh ke yeh kar rahe ho?

 **Rajat (smile):** Main jaan boojh ke nahi kar raha hoon…yeh apne aap ho gaya..pata nahi Purvi..main usse apne dimaag se nikaal nahi paa raha..Love, crush, infatuation…its all one and the same..tumhe pata hai kaise hum movies ke hero heroine ko dekhke unse pyaar karte hai…ab woh toh hume milne nahi waale..but Menaka toh mere saamne hai..Try karne me kya jaata hai Purvi…

 **Purvi:** But Rajattt..

 **Rajat:** mer chintaa mat karo…it's just harmless flirting…mujhe dekho Purvi…he steps back…2 saal se college ka topper hoon..magar mujhe jaanta kaun hai? Koi nahi….Chemistry lab me Sir bhi equation likhne se pehle check karte hai..kahin main unki galti naa pakad loon…maanta kaun hai? Koi nahi…magar kal main Menaka ke saath college dance me chala gaya…yaa do din bhi hamara affair chala..toh sab mujhe jaanenge…I just want to experience that Purvi..

 **Purvi:** But Rajatt…

 **Rajat (looking into her eyes):** Please Purvi…meri madat karogi naa?

Purvi commits a big mistake. She looks into his eyes…She can only hear his command. Like a robot being commanded by its master…she nods her head..Rajat hugs her and runs away..

 **Purvi (looking at the plants):** yeh..yeh maine kya kar diya? Maine haan keh diya…magar main uski madat kaise karoon? Aur kyun karoon? Rajat tum mujhse pyaar kyun nahi karte..main tumhe hamesha khush rakhoongi..hameshaa…she wipes her tears…she makes her way back to her house to get ready to go to college.

 **So HOw will Purvi help him? How will she stay strong?**

 **Thank you for your comments :) Keep loving:) Keep reading :) Keep reviewing :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next day college cafeteria**

Rajat is seated with Purvi, sipping tea but his eyes are searching around.

 **Rajat (worried):** 10 baj rahe hai..yeh Menaka aaj college aane waali hai yaa nahi?

 **Purvi (murmur):** naa aaye toh acha hoga..chudail kahinki..

 **Rajat:** kya badbadaa rahi ho?

 **Purvi:** kuch nahi..aa gayi tumhari 'Menakaaaa'..she shows eyes towards the door. Menaka has entered the cafeteria followed by her two friends.

 **Rajat (combing hairs):** Mere baal theekh lag rahe hai naa…aur meri shirt? Bol naa chashmish…he hits Purvi on her head..

 **Purvi (making face):** tumne aaj yeh brown color ki shirt kyun pehni hai..tumhe bilkul suit nahi karti..

 **Rajat:** yeh uska favorite color hai..shhhh…iss taraf aa rahi hai…he picks book pretending to read..Purviiiii…Hi toh bol usse….pleasse..

 **Purvi (disinterestingly):** Hi Menakaaa..

 **Menaka (trying to recognize):** hi..tum? meri class me ho?

 **Purvi (sighs):** haan…main tumhari chemistry practicals ki nayi partner bhi hoon..

 **Menaka:** Ohhh…whatever..milte hai lab me..Bye..she leaves

 **Rajat (elbowing her):** Tumne mujhe introduce kyun nahi kiya?

 **Purvi:** kaise karti..mujhse 10 second se zyaada baate bhi nahi ki…waise bhi aadhe ghante me practicals hai..tab aa jaana table pe..

 **Rajat (excited):** sachhh…Thanks yaar..you are my doll…..chal yaar…mujhe library me kitaabe leni hai..bye…

 **Chemistry practicals**

Menaka arrives almost after the practicals have started. She takes her seat next to Purvi.

 **Menaka:** kya ho raha hai? Aaj kya karna hai?

 **Purvi:** experiment board pe likha hai…maine chemicals bhi rakh diye hai…

 **Menaka:** ohh..magar karna kya hai?

 **Rajat:** Hi Purvi…tumhe kuch help chahiye thi kya? He looks at Menaka slyly..

 **Purvi:** mujhe? mujhe koi help nahi chahiye….periodic table toh 10th std me hi byheart kiya tha…she starts working on the chemicals.

Rajat sighs and pinches her arm.

 **Purvi:** Ouchhhhhh…..

 **Rajat:** kya hua? he begs with his eyes..

 **Purvi:** kuch nahi…ab tum aa hi gaye ho toh yeh zara help kardo hamaari…she reluctantly hands the stuff to Rajat.

 **Rajat:** haan sure…tum bhi seekh loooo issi bahaane…he teases Purvi in front of Menaka..

 **Menaka:** heyy..tum toh woh class ke topper ho naa…

 **Rajat:** Rajat Kumar..aur aapka naam? He asks innocently.

 **Menaka (forwarding hands):** Menaka Sharma….

 **Rajat:** Ohhh…nice name…he smiles at her..so pehle yeh solution ko aise beaker me daalna hai….

 **Purvi (correcting him):** 10 ml nahi 8 ml lena hai…Rajat glares at her…

 **Purvi (getting hint):** Main zara meri friend Shreya ke paas jaati hoon..usse kuch doubt tha..

 **Shreya desk**

 **Shreya:** aa gayi madam mere paas..fursat mil gayi tujhe tere 'best friend' se…

 **Purvi:** nahi toh…tu hi toh meri best friend hai..she lies..

 **Shreya:** rehne de…aaj ke liye ek jhoooth kaafi hai..best friend..hmfff..she scoffs. Purvi does her practicals with Shreya. Her eyes are constantly on Rajat and Menaka. She watches with agony as Menaka bends over to closely watch how Rajat is solving equations in her journal.

They laugh now as Rajat has cracked a joke. Purvi clutches the test tube tighter in her hand. It cracks under pressure and the acid flows on her palm. She feels the burn in her heart and her right hand..

 **Purvi (realizing):** aahhhhhhh….she yelps in pain.

 **Shreya (panic):** Oh goddd….Purvi….acid tha usme….Purvi shuts her eyes,holding her palm close to her stomach.

Suddenly, she feels someone pulling her hand and placing under cold water.

 **Rajat (voice):** abhi theekh ho jaayega…Ma'm iske haathon me thoda sulfamide laga deta hoon…acid burn se relief mil jaayega..their chemistry teacher can only nod her head. Rajat always knows better!

She looks through tears in her eyes, as he is with her now. He dries her hand carefully, takes a cotton piece and dabs the ointment carefully. He picks up cotton gauze and ties loosely and carefully.

 **Rajat:** dukh raha hai? Zyaada tight toh nahi hai naa

Purvi nods her head as No. She looks at Shreya, she shrugs her shoulders. The class is over, Menaka has left the lab.

 **Purvi:** Sorry..mere wajah se tum aur Menaka…she doesn't complete her sentence.

 **Rajat (sighs):** Tumhara dhyaan kahan tha chashmish?…testtube me acid rakhke kiske sapne dekh rahi thi? paagal..he hits her forehead..

 **Purvi:** ab tum kya karoge?

 **Rajat:** agle mauke ka intezaar…chalo class jaana hai..she picks her bag, but it pains. She leaves it.

 **Rajat (picking both bags):** Chalo bhai Rajat Kumar….ab Nerdy Rastogi ki ghulaami bhi kar lo…he walks ahead. Purvi stands there with a small smile. She glances at the bandage and kisses her hand.

 **Later, girls bathroom**

 **Shreya:** aaj toh pakka tu pyaar me paagal ho gayi hai..

 **Purvi:** pyaar? Aur main? Time kahan hai?

 **Shreya:** tere paas time hi time hai..mauka hi mauka hai..college me poora din uske saath rehti hai..ghar jaake saath padhaai karte ho…uski Maa tujhe apni beti maanti hai….aur kitna time chahiye tujhe…

 **Purvi (face fall):** Koi faayda nahi hai Shreya…usse koi aur pasand hai..

 **Shreya (shock):** Kya? Rajat ko koi aur ladki pasand hai? Uske paas time kahan hai doosri ladkiyon ko dekhne ka?

 **Purvi (sad):** Time hai Shreya..usse…usse Menaka pasand hai…she confides..

 **Shreya (shocked):** menaka? ..woh dumbo beauty queen?...

 **Purvi:** Shhhhh…aahista bol…koi sun lega..Rajat usse pasand karta hai..Rose day pe usne 200 phool kharide Menaka ke liye..

 **Shreya:** Oh my Godddd…paagal hai kya woh…ek minute…Menaka toh uss body builder..kya naam hai…haan Mohit ke saath hai naa…Mohit ka haath aur Rajat ki gardan…kahin Rajat dab ke marr naa jaaye..

 **Purvi (scared):** Kyaa? Nahi Shreya….mujhe Rajat ko bachana hoga…main abhi jaake usse bataati hoon..

Purvi runs out with her bag, ignoring the pain in her hand. She searches for Rajat in the classes, cafeteria, library…he cannot be seen.

 **Purvi (asking classmate):** Hi…Rajat ko dekha?

 **Classmate:** abhi yahi toh tha…koi phone aaya aur who chala gaya…Physics lab ki taraf..

Purvi runs to the lab. He is not there. She steps out of the backdoor of the lab to the college garden. Her instinct tells her to follow the path where there are some shrubs. She clutches her bag tighter and walks softly careful to not crush the dry leaves on the ground.

She can hear some giggling sounds. She can see two people talking – a boy and a girl..The boy is wearing brown shirt. She stands there shocked, not breathing.

 **Menaka (giggling):** You are very funny..mujhe toh laga tum har waqt serious rehte ho..

 **Rajat (shy):** Woh toh bass tumhe mere jokes pasand aa gaye..acha tumne mujhe yahan kyun bulaya?

 **Menaka:** Tumhari ek help chahiye thi mujhe..

 **Rajat (heartbeats fast):** Bolo naa..

 **Menaka:** kaise kahoon? Tum buraa toh nahi maanoge naa..

 **Rajat:** tumhari baaton ka kya bura manna…

 **Menaka:** tum toh jaante ho naa..hamara annual project submission hai..aur bass 1 hafta bacha hai..tohh…

 **Rajat:** tohhh?

 **Menaka:** Mujhe ab tak yehi samajh nahi aaya..topic kya chunoo? Phir research, practicals, calculations, kitna kuch kaam baaaki hai…yeh sab main akele nahi kar sakti…will you help me out…she takes a step closer to him. Rajat doesn't reply..Menaka holds his hand and flutters her eyelashes….

 **Menaka (softly):** Pleaaseeeeee

 **Rajat (trance, nodding head):** Okay…

 **Menaka (happy):** kya tum mere ghar aa sakte ho? Aaj raat…milke research karenge..

 **Rajat (throat dry):** Tum…tumhare ghar?

 **Menaka:** haan…see you at 7…bye….she leaves before anyone can see them both.

Rajat feels very happy and picks his bag. He turns and finds Purvi standing like a statue.

 **Rajat:** tum? Yahan?...

 **Purvi (breathing again):** Main..main…class ka time ho gaya..tumhe dhoondh rahi thi..she turns to wipe her tears quickly.

She feels his hand on her shoulder. He looks excited and happy.

 **Rajat:** purviiiii..kya bataoon yaar…..Thank you so much….tumne aaj ek bahut bada kaam kar diya mera

 **Purvi (not looking at him):** maine?

 **Rajat:** pata hai..aaj jo maine tumhari dekhbaal ki naa..lab me..Menaka mujhse impress ho gayi..usse lagta hai main intelligent and caring hoon…usse meri help chahiye..project me..mujhe aaj jaana hoga..uske ghar…tum mera ek aur kaam karogi?

 **Purvi (angry):** Kya?

 **Rajat:** Mere rose plants ko raat me bhi paani daal dogi…timings pata hai naa..main toh aaj aa naa paaon..karogi naa..bolo?

 **Purvi (reluctantly):** hmm..

 **Rajat (excited):** pata hai..usme jo kali aayi hai naa…who jald hi ek hafte me phool ban jaayegi..main usse Menaka ko doonga…a gift of love…

Purvi looks at him sharply. It was a joint effort of both Rajat and Purvi. They had done this experiment of trying to grow a rose with two colors.

 **Rajat (checking watch):** challl…challl….aaj late ho jaayenge…he pushes an angry, heartbroken Purvi forward.

 **Night, terrace**

Purvi is staring at the rose plant. She notices the bud has grown a little more in size today. She holds the water and is in two minds today. Should she water or not?

 **Purvi (angry, tears):** mann toh kar raha hai..iss kali ko abhi ukhaad ke phek doon…her heart softens a bit..nahi kar sakti..Rajat ne kitni mehnat ki hai..she fondles the bud, a tiny thorn pricks her. She sucks the blood of her finger. She takes the thorn off.

 **Purvi (mind):** Rajattt..main nahi chahti tumhe koi kaata chubhe….tumhare hisse ka har dukh mujhe mil jaaye..mere hisse ki khushi..tumhe…she pours the measured water and runs off to study.

 **Will Rajat realise menaka is just using him? Will Purvi be able to save Rajat from heartbreak?**

 **Keep reading :) Keep reviewing:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**College canteen**

Purvi is seated with Shreya. She looks upset.

 **Shreya:** kya baat hai? Subah se chehra utra hua hai tera..aur Rajat kahan hai? Aaj tere saath college nahi aaya?

 **Purvi:** Rajat aaya toh hai..computer lab me hai…research kar raha hai…uss Menaka ke liye..she grips the tea cup strongly.

 **Shreya:** sach me?

 **Purvi:** tu maanegi nahi..aaj poore raaste bass menaka ke gunn gaan gaa raha tha..Menaka ke kapde, Menaka ka kamra..Menaka ka kuttaaa…

 **Shreya:** Kutta? Menaka ke paas kutta bhi hai? Usse kaise pata chala?

 **Purvi:** Woh…Rajat kal Menaka ke..Menaka ke ghar gaya tha..

 **Shreya (spitting tea):** Kyaa? Rajat….Rajatttt Menaka ke ghar gaya tha?

 **Purvi:** who sirf Rajat ka faayda uthaa rahi hai..aur iss ullu ke samajh me hi nahi aa raha…

Shreya notices a small mark on Purvi's finger.

 **Shreya:** tere ungli pe yeh chot kaise lagi?

 **Purvi:** yehhh..kal Rajat ke rose plant me se maine kaate nikaale..toh chot lag gayi..

 **Shreya (sighing):** Tch tch tchhh…bilkul tum dono ki love story jaisi hi hai…tu uske pyaar me madat kar rahi hai..aur woh tera dil dukhaa raha hai..

 **Menaka (suddenly):** Hi…..Poonam…she looks at Purvi..

 **Purvi (irritated):** mera naam Purvi hai..

 **Menaka:** ohhh…whatever..hmm…she looks around….Rajat nahi aaya?

 **Purvi (angrily):** kyun?

 **Menaka (taken aback):** itna attitude kyun dikhaa rahi ho? Tum hamesha uski bodyguard jaise saath rehti ho..isliye puch liya…sheesh…she flips her hairs..

 **Purvi (getting up):** main Rajat ki bodyguard nahi hoon…yahin kahan hoga..dhoondh lena usse…she storms out of the cafeteria, Shreya runs behind her.

 **Computer lab**

Rajat is diligently working his way through different websites, collecting material for Menaka's project. Purvi steps inside, still fuming. She pulls up a chair noisily next to him.

 **Purvi:** tum aaj class me kyun nahi aaye? Itna important lecture miss kar diya..tum phone kyun nahi uthaa rahe the mera? She bosses over him!

 **Rajat (typing away):** Tumne notes le liye naa..shaam me de denaa mujhe..

 **Purvi (looking at the screen):** yeh kya kar rahe ho tum? Classes nahi jaana hai kya? Aaj test hai…yaad hai yaa bhool gaye?

 **Rajat (scratching head):** test nahi de raha hoon main aaj…tu jaa…aadhe ghante baad slides banaane hai mujhe…bahut busy hoon..

 **Purvi (angry, getting up):** Yeh tum theekh nahi kar rahe ho…ek ladki ke peeche tum apna career barbaad kar rahe ho..main yeh hone nahi doongi…she locks the computer..

 **Rajat (unlocking the computer):** Kya kar rahi hai Chashmish?….last point likh raha tha main..paaglon jaisi harkat kyun kar rahi hai?

 **Purvi (angry):** main paagal hoon…she comes close to his face…she is heaving in anger…theekh hai..main paagal hi sahi..toh ab iss paagal ki baat maano..test ke liye chalo..she packs his bags and starts walking ahead..

 **Rajat:** arrre rukh…mera purse toh de de bag se…she removes his wallet and gives it to him. He keeps it in his pant pocket and continues staring on the screen.

 **Purvi (shocked):** Rajatttt..chalo…she says loudly. Everybody turns at them..

 **Rajat (embarrassed):** shhhh..main nahi aa raha hoon..tu jaa yahan se…mera bag bhi leti jaa…ek samaan kam ho jayega..

Purvi walks out angrily.

 **Evening, terrace**

Purvi has not spoken to Rajat after he came home from college. She gave the reason of stomach ache and avoided meeting him. Her temper has cooled now a bit and she goes upto the terrace. He is standing behind the tank, smoking in secret.

 **Purvi (coughing fakely):** kya kaam hai..kyun bulaya mujhe?

 **Rajat (extinguishing cigarette):** ohhh..tu hai..main toh darr gaya tha…tera pet dard kaisa hai ab?

 **Purvi (touched that he cares):** theekh hai…

 **Rajat (sitting on ledge):** tohhh…aaj test kaisa tha?

 **Purvi (eyes down):** bakwaas..

 **Rajat (shocked):** Bakwaas? Nerdy Rastogi!…tu bol rahi hai test bakwaas tha…tu iska matlab bhi jaanti hai..tune toh ache se padhaai ki thi naa…10 baar problems solve kiye mere saath..

 **Purvi (guilty):** wohhh..mera…mere pet me dard tha..isliye concentrate nahi kar paayi..she lies to him. The fight with him in college had disturbed her. Infact, the day since he told about Menaka, Purvi is finding hard to concentrate on her studies. She cannot blame him, but.

 **Rajat:** hmm…acha yeh ab choddd…he gets down from the ledge and leans closer to her. Jaanti hai aaj kya hua?

 **Purvi (heartbeats fast as he is close to her):** Kya?...she tries to calm her heart beats..what if he ets to hear them?

 **Rajat (feeling shy):** aaj..aaj maine Menaka ko….

 **Purvi (finding difficult to breathe):** Menaka ko..kya…kya kiya? She grips the ledge hard..

 **Rajat (standing apart, hand on head, dragging his feet):** kaise kahoon…bahut himmat karke…aaj maine..aaj maine Menaka ko..he comes closer to her again, Purvi steps back, she hits the wall of the terrace..

 **Purvi (blinking away tears in her eyes):** Kyaaa? She can barely whisper..

 **Rajat (shy):** Menaka ko Coffee shop le gaya…first time yaar..kisi ladki ke saath gaya main..

 **Purvi (relief):** bass…maine toh kuch aur hi samajh liyaa..Coffee shop…something strikes her…mere saath toh 10 baar gaye ho…isme nayi baat kya hai..

 **Rajat (poking her head):** Budhhuuu…difference hai..kya maine tumhare saath cold coffee share ki hai kabhi?

 **Purvi:** hamesha…kanjoooos…she taunts him..coffee shop..1 cold coffee aur 1 sandwich..yehi toh karte aaye ho..bill toh main hi deti hoon naa..she adjusts her spectacles..

 **Rajat:** haan..woh toh hai..magar aaj..aaj it was different..he looks on dreamily..

 **Purvi (feeling jealous and curious):** kaise? Bill ke paise Menakaaa ne diye? She giggles..

 **Rajat (rolling eyes):** main aisa karne deta usse…huhhh…paise toh maine hi diye..jaanti ho humne kya order kiya? Cold coffee with vanilaa ice cream and uska favorite..Chocolate brownie..usse brown rang bahut pasand hai..hai naa?..he asks Purvi with a glint in his eyes..

 **Purvi (burning with jealousy):** chocolate brownieeee…menaka ke liye…aur mere liye…sirf ek sukhaa sandwich…who bhi aadhaa..Hmfff..

 **Rajat (suddenly):** I think..woh bhi mujhe pasand karti hai..

 **Purvi (head and body slump):** k…Kyyaaa…usne..usne kaha aisa tumse? She shuts her eyes and ears internally..she doesn't want to hear anymore..

 **Rajat (leaning on ledge lazily):** Nahi..usne aisa clearly kaha toh nahi…but..kuch baat toh hai.. woh mere jokes pe hasti hai..mere saath coffee bhi peene aayi..Heyyy Chashmish…..

Purvi hates this word now!..she jerks at the mention of Chashmish..she feels ugly, unwanted!

 **Purvi (angrily):** Kya hai? Mera naam Purvi hai..she removes her spectacles.

 **Rajat:** Tum bhadak kyun rahi ho? achaa chodd..teri advise chahiye thi..

 **Purvi:** meri advise? Kis baare me?

 **Rajat:** ladkiyon ko kya pasand hai?

 **Purvi (thinking):** mujhe…hmmmm…she thinks hard…mujhe toh books pasand hai..

 **Rajat:** tch tch…main ladkiyon ki baat kar raha hoon..nerdyyy..

 **Purvi (snapping):** kya matlab hai tumhara? Main..main ladki nahi hoon..she challenges..

 **Rajat (glancing from head to toe):** hmmm..haan ho toh..magar…waisi nahi ho…

 **Purvi:** kaisi nahi hoon?

 **Rajat (dreamy look):** matlab..doosri ladkiyon jaisi…tum samajh gayi naa..achaa bataoo..agar tumhe koi college dance ke liye pooche toh..kaise poochega?

 **Purvi:** kaise poochega matlab..mooh se poochega….simple..she shrugs her shoulders…

 **Rajat (shaking head):** issi wajah se aaj tak kisine tujhse kuch bhi nahi poocha Rastogiiii…mere bhi akal ghaas charne gayi hai..tumse advise le raha hoon inn sab mamlo me..chalta hoon…

 **Purvi (angry):** jaooo..jaoooo…pooch lena apni 'Menaka' se…ek wahi ladki hai naa..hum sab to aliens hain…I hate you…hmffff

 **Night**

Purvi turns in her bed, she opens her eyes. She just cannot sleep. She has been thinking constantly about what Rajat spoke.

 **Purvi (thinking):** Kya main ladki nahi hoon? She questions herself..school me yaa college me aaj tak kisine ek rose nahi diya..naa koi valentine card…aisa kyun? Mera bhi mann karta hai main college dance me jaoon..koi mujhe aake chupke se pooche..Will you go to the dance with me?...she smiles

 **Beep beep…** Her phone beeps, she puts her glasses and checks it.

Message from Rajat

She gets up and opens the message.

 **Rajat:** Hey Beautiful…Will you honour me by going to the college dance with me?

Purvi double checks the message. She cannot believe it!

 **Purvi (shock):** Oh My Godddd….Rajattt…mere saath…Dance….her hands are cold suddenly…her thumbs tremble with excitement as she is trying to form a reply…

 **Rajat (another message):** Heloooo..so gayi kya? Chashmish? Yeh message acha rahega? Menaka haan bol degi mujhe?

 **CHINGGGGGGG….** a delicate heart breaks, but no one hears the sound. Purvi knows it..its her heart that has broken.

 **Rajat (another message):** reply kyun nahi kar rahi? Rastogiiiiiii? Lagta hai so gayi…theekh hai..Good night…sweet dreams…

Purvi pulls the blanket over her head and cries till early hours of morning.

 **Next day morning, Purvi house**

 **Rajat:** Good morning aunty…Purvi tayyar huyi kya? He looks out for her.

 **PurviM:** purvi toh subah subah nikal gayi…

 **Rajat (surprise):** Nikal gayi? Kahan?

 **PurviM:** pata nahi..bol rahi thi..aaj Shreya ke saath jaaongi..uske ghar gayi..

 **College**

 **Shreya:** Tu kya aaj din bhar aise aasoo bahaane waali hai?

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** nahi toh..main kahan ro rahi hoon…

 **Shreya:** kitna avoid karegi usse…aaj uske chakkar me lectures nahi gayi…yahan bathroom me bandh ho..chal naa yaar..baahar jaate hai…

 **Purvi (irritated):** Shreyaaa…tujhe jaana hai toh jaa..main nahi aane waali hoon..

 **Shreya:** theekh hai..she sighs..karle tujhe jo karna hai..main jaa rahi hoon…

 **Purvi:** Shreyaaa…wohhhh…

 **Shreya:** hmmm…samajh gayi..Rajat puchega toh nahi bataoongi..tu yahan hai..byeee…

Purvi walks to the toilet and shuts the door. She again starts crying over her lost love and possibly friendship.

2-3 girls walk inside giggling.

 **Girl1:** menakaaa…tu sach me uss ullu ke saath college dance jaane waali ho..

 **Menaka:** Paagal ho kya? Woh toh yuhi uska dil rakhne ke liye keh diyaa..mera project khatam hone me abhi 2-3 din hai..abhi naa bol deti toh doosra bakra kahan se milta…she laughs..

 **Girl2:** woh kitna excited tha magar…life me pehli baar shayad kisi ladki ko dance ke liye puchaa hoga…kitna daraa hua lag raha tha..

 **Menaka:** arre..tumhe usse coffee house me dekhna chahiye tha…poori waqt mujhe ghoorta raha..maine maze se do brownies bhi khaa liye..usse pata hi nahi chalaa….hahahahahaha…smart hai..but not my type..

 **Girl 1:** Toh college dance me kiske saath jaayegi tu?

 **Menaka:** of course Mohit ke saath…magar who mujhe pooche toh sahi..

 **Girl 1:** abhi tak usne poocha nahi tujhe?

 **Menaka:** hamara pichle hafte jhagda ho gaya..tabse mujhse theekh se baat nahi kar raha hai…ab jab college me khabar phail jaayegi ki Menaka uss topper gadhe ke saath dance me jaane waali hai..toh apne aap Mohit mere saamne aayega..bheekh maangega…Babyyyyy…chalo naa mere saath…dance me…hahahahah…They all laugh

 **Girl2:** aur uss ladke ka kya?

 **Menaka:** uska kya? Bol doongi…sorry bhaiyaaa…hahahahaha…story over..

The girls walk out of the bathroom, leaving a stunned Purvi.

 **Purvi (thinking):** Oh noooo…Menaka rajat ko dump kardegi…Rajat ka dil toot jaayega…mujhe usse bataana hoga…she wipes her tears and finally steps out of the bathroom….

 **Will purvi be able to convince Rajat about Menaka? Will this break their friendship?**

 **Happy new year to all :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Purvi rushes to the computer lab. Sure enough, Rajat is seated, working on the computer.

 **Purvi (breathless):** Rajattt…Hi…woh..mujhe tumse kuch baat karni thi..abhi

 **Rajat (surprise):** Purviiii…kahan thi tu? Subah se nahi dikhi…kitne calls kiye maine? Phone kyun nahi uthaaya..lectures me bhi gayab thi..

Purvi grabs his hand and pulls him to walk out of the lab.

 **Rajat:** kya kar rahi hai? Pehle bata subah se kahan thi tu?

 **Purvi (straight to the point):** Tum Menaka ke saath college dance me nahi jaa rahe ho…she declares!

 **Rajat (shocked):** Kya? Dance…ohh toh tumhe pata chal gaya..

Two girls walk up to them, giggling at Rajat.

 **Girl 1:** Hi…tum Rajat ho naa…who 12th science ke topper…Hi…I am Gauri..she forwards her hand..

 **Rajat (shaking hand):** Hi Gauri…

 **Girl 2:** Hum aapke junior hai..kabhi help chahiye toh aap karenge?

 **Rajat:** Haan sure….he feels nice to get some female attention.

 **Girl 1:** wohh…aapka phone number milega?

 **Rajat:** haan likh lo…98…

 **Purvi (cutting him):** Rajat ka phone out of service hai..she pulls him away from that place

 **Rajat:** kya kar rahi hai Chashmish..bechari ladkiyon ko padhaai me help chahiye hoga naa…kahin fail-wail ho gayi toh..

 **Purvi (stops, angry):** Toh ho jaane do…tumhare jaise 10 aur ullu hai iss college me…kisise bhi madat maang lengi…

 **Rajat (slightly irritated):** Ullu? Tumne mujhe Ullu kaha…kiss basis pe?

 **Purvi (angry):** Tum yeh jo Menaka kea age peeche…

 **Rajat (angry, cutting her):** Bassss….he shows his palm to her. Purvi shivers at the anger displayed. She is stunned into silence.

 **Rajat (continuing):** Problem kya hai tumhari? Kisi ladki ne mujhe thoda bhaav diya, hass bol liya..tum toh tevar dikhaane lagi yaar..bachpan se tumhari dadaagiri sehta aa raha hoon…tumhari wajah se…sirf tumhari wajah se kisi aur ladki se itni dosti nahi ki maine…hamesha mere saath chipki rehti ho…sab tumhe mera bodyguard bulaate hain…

 **Purvi (small voice):** Bo..bodyguard?

 **Rajat:** haan…Bodyguard…Purvi..hum dono best friends hai…just best friends…magar sabko aisa lagta hai ki..he stops talking..

 **Purvi (angry):** Ki…Ki kya Rajatttt? Bolo naa…Ruk kyun gaye?

 **Rajat (trying to cool down):** Kuch…Kuch nahi Purvi…he starts to walk away

 **Purvi (angry, walking in front):** Rajattt..aaj tum aise nahi jaa sakte…bolo mujhe log hamare baare me kya bolte hai?

 **Rajat (taking a deep breath):** Yahi ki hum dono ek doosre se pyaar karte hai..aur…aur shayad shaadi bhi kar lenge…

 **Purvi (shocked):** Kya?...

 **Rajat (trying to console her):** Yaar…yeh sab…yeh sab doosre log sochte hai..main nahi..Purviii…

Purvi holds her bag tight against her body and starts walking fast from that place.

 **Rajat (walking behind):** Purviiiii…rukoooo…Purviiiii…she runs like a bullet shot, running past students, the college campus, straight to her house.

 **Purvi house**

 **PurviM:** Arre Purvi…tu iss waqt…kya hua…tabiyat toh theekh hai naa?

Purvi ignores her mother and rushes to her room. Sunny is seated there. He has just returned from school.

 **Purvi (angry):** Tu yahan kya kar raha hai…jaa idhar se

 **PurviM:** Purviiii…kya baat hai? Itna gussa kyun ho rahi hai? Kisise jhagda hua hai kya? Her mother strokes her hairs..

 **Sunny (in fun):** aur kiske saath Maa..'Jijaaji' ke saath hi hua hoga….kyun?

Purvi snaps at this comment and slaps Sunny.

 **Purvi (loudly):** Iske baad ek aur baar tune mujhe Rajat ke naam se chidhaaya…toh teri taange todd doongi…she throws the family picture from her desk.

Sunny and Purvi's mother leave the room.

 **Evening, Purvi house**

 **Shreya:** Uth naa Purvi..kya hua tujhe? Mere saath share nahi karegi?

 **Purvi (hugging her, crying):** Shreyaaa….sab kuch khatam ho gaya…Rajattt…Rajat mujhe sirf apna dost maanta hai..aur shayad hamari dosti bhi khatam ho jaayegi…she cries.

 **Shreya:** shhhhh..ro mat…aunty ko shaq ho jaayega…tu fresh ho jaa..hum baahar jaake baat karte hai..

Shreya and Purvi leave the house giving some shopping excuse.

 **Juice shop**

 **Shreya:** ab bol…kya hua aaj?

Purvi explains everything that happened between her and Rajat in college.

 **Shreya:** hmmmm..toh tu kya karne waali hai?

 **Purvi:** pata nahi..shayad usse baat karna bandh kar doongi…aur kya kar sakti hoon?

 **Shreya:** yeh tujhse ho paayega?

 **Purvi:** koshish toh karni hogi mujhe..waise bhi usne bata diya..usse pasand nahi hai mera uske saath rehna…meri wajah se uska 'romance' naa bigad jaaye..she makes a face.

 **Shreya (sighing):** Theekh hai..koshish karke dekh le…chal chalte hai

After a very loooooong time, probably many years later Purvi has not spoken a word with Rajat for the whole day. It's night. The family is ready to sleep, when they hear a knock on the door.

 **PurviF (surprised after opening the door):** Rajattt..tum iss waqt? Sab theekh hai naa?

 **Rajat (unsure):** Sorry uncle..actually..mujhe Purvi se kuch important notes chahiye thi…main andar aaoon?

 **PurviF:** haan haan…aaoo naa….woh bhi shayad jaagi huyi hai

Rajat knocks on her room's door.

 **Rajat (softly):** Purviii…mujhe tujhse kuch baat karni hai..tu sunn rahi hai?

Purvi turns to other side, placing a hand above her mouth, stifling her sobs.

 **Rajat (knocking again):** Purviiii…bas ek min yaar….he knows she is awake and maybe avoiding him deliberately.

 **PurviM:** Kya hua? darwaaza nahi khol rahi? Tum..tum dono ka koi jhagda hua kya?

 **Rajat (lying):** Jhagdaa…nahi..nahi toh…

 **PurviM:** Purviiiiii..beta Rajat aaya hai..usse kuch notes chahiye…darwaaza khol de…

Purvi shuts her eyes tightly. She tries to sleep.

 **PurviM:** lagta hai so gayi…din bhar bujhi bujhi si thi…theekh se khaana bhi nahi khaaya usne..shayad tabiyat kharab hai…she explains

 **Rajat:** Ji aunty..main..main chalta hoon..Good night..

 **Next day morning**

Purvi makes her way to water the rose plants on the terrace. She is surprised to see Rajat doing the same. She turns immediately to go to her house

 **Rajat:** Purviii..ruko….please…he says softly

 **Purvi (not turning to look at him):** Tum yahan..itni subah?

 **Rajat:** mujhe laga kal ke baad..tum shayad mere rose plants ko paani nahi dogi..isliye…

 **Purvi:** Ohh…toh ab tumhe lagta hai main hamari dosti bhi nahi nibhaaongi? Theekh hai…kal se tum hi paai daal lena…meri koi zaroorat hi nahi hai naa tumhe…she starts walking

Rajat comes in front of her, she tries to go, but he blocks her way.

 **Purvi (looking down):** mera rasta chodoo Rajat..

 **Rajat:** Jab tak tu mujhse baat nahi karegi..main nahi chodne waala..

Purvi tries to push him, but he holds her hand and backs up against a wall. Purvi is stunned to find his body so close to hers. They both look at each other, Rajat notes her red eyes. He realizes she has spent the whole night, just crying.

 **Purvi (whisper, eyes down):** Please Rajattt..mujhe jaane do..

 **Rajat:** kal raat tune darwaaza kyun nahi khola? He asks the question she was dreading.

 **Purvi (stammer):** kal raat? Main…main so gayi…she lies unconvincingly.

 **Rajat (tightening his grip on her, gritting his teeth):** Jhooth mat bol mujhse…tu kal raat soyi nahi hai…baat kya hai? Bataa..

 **Purvi:** koi baat nahi hai…aur agar kuch hai bhi tumhe kya? She yells back at him…she sobs….main kaun hoon tumhari? Musibat hi hoon naa..meri…meri wajah se tumhare life me problems hi problems hai naa..yehi toh kaha tumne kal…

 **Rajat (sad):** Purviii..yaar…mera…mera woh matlab nahi thaa..hey…dekho yahan..Purvi doesn't look at him. Rajat cups her face and makes her gaze into his eyes..

 **Rajat:** I am sorry…maine woh sab gusse me kaha..tu jaanti hai naa You are my best friend…he smiles…Kindergarten se leke aaj 12th standard tak…ek hi class me hai..you are like my family yaar..Mummy Papa ko jaise roz dekhta hoon, baate karta hoon..tujhse bhi toh karta hoon..mera koi bhai bahen nahi hai…toh saari shararat, badtameezi, jhagde tere saath hi toh karta aa raha hoon..tu nahi jaanti tu kitni special hai mere liye..he smiles..mujhse aise mooh mat pher yaar….bahut takleef hoti hai mujhe..he says with true intent..

 **Purvi (calm, mesmerized):** sach?

 **Rajat (nodding head):** Haan Chashmish….Sodium benzoate ki kasam…he laughs..

 **Purvi (hitting him):** Rajattttt….kitna chidhaoge mujhe…

 **Rajat (softly):** ehhh chashmish..maaf kiya?

 **Purvi:** main tumse kabhi gussa reh sakti hoon kya?

 **Rajat:** kal toh tune record banaa diya…poore 16 ghante mujhse baat nahi ki..

 **Purvi:** tum kya ghadi hi dekh rahe the?

 **Rajat:** haan..aisa hi kuch samjho..so Friends again? He forwards his hand to her..Purvi and Rajat follow their hand shake routine and laugh together.

They both walk chatting and laughing to Purvi's house

 **PurviF (relief):** shukar hai..Purvi ke chehre pe hassi toh aa gayi..yeh kaam sirf Rajat kar sakta hai..aaoo beta..baitho..naashta karo

Purvi looks at Sunny. She runs and hugs him.

 **Purvi:** Sorry Sunny…zyaada zor se toh nahi lagi naa

 **Sunny:** haan thodi lagi toh zaroor…50 rupees de dogi toh shaam tak theekh ho jaayega…he smiles…

 **purviM:** chal, badmaash…Arre agle hafte tumhare college me dance hai..iss saal jaaoge?

 **Rajat:** haan aunty..iss saal main jaane wala hoon…

 **PurviF:** arre waah…lagta hai hamare Rajat saab ko koi date mil hi gayi..kaun hai beta?

 **Rajat (shy):** woh hamare college me…mere…mere class me ek ladki hai..woh maan gayi chalne mere saath..

 **PurviM:** Purviii…tune bataya nahi..kaun hai?

 **Sunny (excitedly):** Kya Maa..aur kaun hogi..Di…..

 **Purvi (cutting him):** Menaka…uska naam Menaka hai..hai naa? She looks at Rajat…He nods his head and continues talking to Purvi's father.

 **Sunny (face fall):** Didi…I am sorry…main aaj ke baad aapko nahi chidhaoonga..promise..

 **Purvi (small smile):** It's okay Sunny…

 **College, Shreya and Purvi**

 **Shreya:** Tune bataya Rajat ko Menaka ke baare me?

 **Purvi:** Nahi Shreya…

 **Shreya:** Par kyun?

 **Purvi:** pata nahi….main jaanti hoon Rajat ka dil tootega aur usse bahut takleef hogi shayad..agar maine usse abhi bataya..toh kahin hamari friendship naa toot jaaye…

 **Shreya:** main samjhi nahi

 **Purvi:** Rajat mujhe apna dost maanta hai…aur main yeh dosti nibhaana chahti hoon…main chahti hoon main hamesha uske aas paas rahoon…sukh me aur dukh me…usse jab mere kandhe ki zaroorat hogi..tab main wahah rehna chahti hoon…jaisa chal raha hai..waisa chalne de Shreyaa..

 **Rajat (taking a chair):** Hi Girls….kya baaten ho rahi hai?

 **Shreya (getting up):** Kuch khaas nahi…main chalti hoon..mujhe library jaana hai..bye..she leaves the two friends alone

 **Rajat (smiling):** acha hua chali gayi..chashmish…chal naa..aaj bunk maarte hai

 **Purvi (shock):** Bunkkkk?

 **Rajat:** haan…woh college dance ke liye mujhe kapde lene hai..tu toh jaanti hai mere fashion sense ko..meri thodi madat kar de naa..pleaseeee..

 **Purvi:** aur agar kisine dekh liya toh?

 **Rajat** : Arre isliye toh tujhe saath le jaa raha hoon..meri zindagi ka har kaam pehli baar tere saath hi toh kiya hai..bunk bhi saath hi karte hai..chal naa…tujhe do ice cream khilaaoonga…

 **Purvi (smiling):** Achaa theekh hai..magar meri ek shart hai

 **Rajat:** Kya?

 **Purvi:** tum koi 'brown' color ke kapde nahi loge…I hate it..

 **Rajat:** kya? Arre menaka ka favorite color…she glares at him..

 **Rajat (agreeing):** Okay..okay..chal jaldi kar..koi professor ke aane ke pehle chalte hai…

 **Purvi is supporting Rajat's relation. Will he still realise what he wants soon? Keep reading :) Love you all:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dance night, Purvi house**

 **Purvi M:** beta…tere papa ne yeh tie pin di hai…Jaa Rajat ko de aa..jaa naaaa..

Purvi grabs the tie pin and makes way to Rajat's house. She is curious to see how Rajat will look. She had selected a nice light blue shirt to go with the dark brown pants. Brown nahi…she corrects..brownish black..whatever..

 **Rajat room**

 **Rajat (frustrated):** Kya Maa…tumhe tie bandhni bhi nahi aati?

 **RajatM:** tere papa ne aaj tak tie nahi pehni..toh maine seekhi hi nahi..seedha khada reh..she scolds..aur yeh baalon me kya lagaya hai?

 **Rajat (setting hairs again):** Maa…gel hai..mere dost Sachin ke ghar se laaya hoon…usse sab pata hai ladko ke make up ke baare me..

 **Purvi (giggling):** pehli baar suna..Ladke make up karte hai.

 **Rajat:** tere liye toh pehli baar hi hoga..tu toh ladki hoke bhi make up nahi karti..yahan kyun aayi hai chashmish..dekh aaj tere choice ke kapde pehne hai maine….bola tha brown shirt lete hai..lekin nahi..Light blue tumhe suit karega..he mimics Purvi..

 **RajatM:** acha kiya Purvi tune..iss gadhe ko kya maloom…colors ke baare me..tu iski baat ka bura mat maan…teri choice bahut achi hai..she looks at Rajat…you are looking handsome. She removes kaajal from her eyes.

 **Rajat (protesting):** Nahi maa…no kaajal ka tikaa…please…aapko lagana hi hai..iss chashmish ko lagaoo…isse buri nazar se bachaaoo..

 **RajatM (sniffing):** arre…meri sabzi…tere chakkar me khaana jal raha hai..she rushes out to go to the kitchen.

 **Rajat:** maaa…meri tie…mujhe jaana hai…shittt…ab yeh tie kaun bandhega..chodooo..college pahunchke Sachin yaa Vinit se kehta hoon…

 **Purvi:** Main baandh doon? She smiles at him.

 **Rajat:** Tujhe aati hai?

 **Purvi:** hmm…she takes the tie out of his hand and proceeds. She knots it and then satisfied, looks up. Rajat is staring at her. She feels odd.

 **Purvi:** Aise kya dekh rahe the? She snaps her fingers.

 **Rajat (snapping out):** Kuch nahi..aise..aise hi dekh raha tha…he looks at the mirror. The tie is prefect.

 **Rajat (shy):** kaisa dikh raha hoon? He looks at her reflection

 **Purvi (looking away, trying to control her heartbeats):** hmm..ache..achhe lag rahe ho..

 **Rajat (nervous):** main dance toh kar paoonga naa..he wets his lips..kahin 'popat' naa ho jaaye..waise hi log haste hi hai..he sits on the bed. Purvi sees that he is nervous. She sits next to him.

 **Purvi:** sab acha hi hoga..idhar dekho..Rajat looks into her spectacled eyes. Rajat, logon ki baaton pe dhyaan mat do..apne confidence ko trust karo.. she laughs..jo ladka 4 min me physics ki circuit board banaa sakta hai, 2 min me derivation aur integration ki problems solve kar sakta hai, 3 min me 500 words ka essay likh sakta..woh koi saadharan insaan toh nahi..Genius hi hai…she gloats..toh phir dance bhi ho hi jaayega..aur waise bhi hamare bldg ke hrithik tumhi ho..she giggles..

 **Rajat:** magar main handsome nahi hoon naa…he looks down..

 **Purvi (lifting his face by chin):** kisine kaha tha mujhse..beauty hi sab kuch nahi..insaan me samajh bhi honi chahiye..tum bahut samajhdaar ho…toh tumhare liye aasan hi hai..

 **Rajat:** iska matlab..koi bhi ladki mujhpe fidaa hogi? Mujhse pyaar karegi? Her eyes seem more dark and chocolaty today, he notes.

 **Purvi (nervous):** haa..haan..

 **Rajat:** toh…kya..tum..

 **RajatM (voice):** Purviiiii..teri mummy ka phone hai..tujhe ghar bulaa rahi hai..

Purvi gets startled at the voice. Rajat jumps up and stands.

 **Purvi:** ji…ji auntyyy…aati hoon…she looks at Rajat…

 **Rajat:** jaa..jaa rahi ho? he is suddenly extremely nervous. He has never done anything without her. He wants her to be with him. He feels confident.

 **Purvi:** Mummy ne bulaya hai..main chalti hoon..bye..All the best.

 **Rajat (suddenly):** mat jaoo naa..please…tum bhi chalo..mere saath…

 **Purvi:** Rajattt…..main tumhare saath kaise aa sakti hoon..tum Menaka ke saath jaa rahe ho..Now Gooooo…she pushes him outside his room

 **Purvi:** auntyyyy..dekho toh..aapka handsome ladka apni pehli date pe jaa raha hai…she laughs, but only she knows, how much she is crying inside.

 **RajatM:** haan sach me…ekdum handsome lag raha hai tu..she kisses his forehead.

 **Purvi:** achaa aunty main chalti hoon. She controls her tears and runs to the terrace. She stands there sobbing. She can see Rajat at a distance. His friend Sachin has come in his bike to pick. He sits on the bike and glances at her direction. Purvi stands still for a moment. Rajat waves to her, she waves back with a small smile. The bike speeds away. Purvi continues to sob.

 **Purvi M:** Purviiiii…kahan chali gayi yeh ladki…she can hear her mother's voice from the floor below.

She wipes her tears and turns to make her way back, home.

 **Purvi (shocked):** Rajatt…tum…he is standing just behind her. He is panting, maybe he ran up the stairs.

 **Rajat (panting):** haan..hufff…huff…main…main bhool gaya..

 **Purvi:** kya?

 **Rajat:** Wohh..Rose…he indicates with his eyes. Purvi turns and looks at the plants. Only one flower has bloomed – its deep red with white tinges on its end. Its really big and gorgeous. It was the result of both her and Rajat's efforts – their baby.

Purvi steps aside and Rajat walks slowly towards the rose plant. He admires the flower, one more time. He is half hearted now. But then he wants to gift it to Menaka. So he plucks the rose. He can see Purvi flinch her eyes suddenly. She looks upset, sad.

 **Rajat:** Tumhe problem nahi hai naa..maine yeh Menaka ko diya toh? He asks gently.

 **Purvi:** problem…mujhe kya problem ho sakti hai…tumhare plants hai yeh Rajat..

 **Rajat:** yeh hamare hai purvi..he asserts their oneness..

Tears fill her eyes again. She lowers her eyes, not wanting to show she is crying.

 **Purvi:** Rajatt..tumhe late ho raha hai..Menaka intezaar kar rahi hogi..she starts to walk to the terrace door.

 **College dance**

 **Sachin (parking bike):** Lo bhaii…aa gaye college..woh rahi Kaajal..he spots his dance partner..teri waali kahan hai? He asks Rajat

 **Rajat (absentmindedly):** aayi nahi who..

 **Sachi:** Kya?

 **Rajat (looking here and there):** mera matlab…pata nahi..

 **Sachin:** Toh yahan kya khada hai..jaa..dhoondh usse…phone kar..

Rajat takes out his mobile and dials his dance partner.

 **Purvi (surprised):** Helooo…Rajatt..tumne phone kiya? Kya hua?

 **Rajat (surprised):** maine tujhe phone kiya?…ohh..sorry…galti se lag gaya shayad..

 **Purvi:** ohh..Menaka aa gayi? She asks with a heavy heart.

 **Rajat:** nahi ..abhi aayi nahi hai shayad…he is not even searching Menaka but.

Kajal joins Sachin and Rajat. She notices Rajat looking unsure, confused and scared.

 **Kajal:** Menaka se baat kar rahe the? Aa rahi hai naa?

 **Rajat (looing up confused):** hann…pata nahi..maine call nahi kiya.

 **Sachin (surprised):** Arre..abhi toh maine kaha tujhe…'teri waali' ko call kar..toh kisse baat kar raha tha tu abhi?

 **Rajat (looking at his mobile):** wohhh..Purvi se baat kar raha tha..

 **Sachin/Kajal:** Purviii….they both look at each other and smile.

 **Sachin (keeping his hand around shoulder):** I hope tujhe ab baat samajh me aa gayi hogi…

 **Rajat (confused):** kya?

 **Kajal (smiling, giggling):** yahi…tum dono best friends nahi ho…

 **Rajat:** best friends nahi hai..matlab…

 **Sachin:** huhhh…tu jaldi samajh jaayega….chal Kajal, chalte hai..

They leave the place. Rajat is standing all alone, feeling lost. He looks around, he sees the college gate. The first day they came in – they were together. He spots their favorite paani puri stall, just outside. Their friendly paani puri competitions, where she always lost! Or the truth is let him win..he hated to lose.

He goes back in time, in school – Purvi's arm got fractured and the days he spent with her after school – copying notes for her, filling her journals. The first time they watched a movie in a theatre – he sat next to her. Always, in the movies they were together – fighting over popcorn. Family picnics where she would hold the glass jars, while he collected creepy bugs, spiders.

Every day of his life – she was a major part and he never realized. Maybe he took her for granted. They have fought, sulked, chatted, played pranks everything together. So why was she not with him today? This was so different. His comfort factor was missing.

He felt hot and sweaty- he loosened his tie. He rememberd that feeling when she tied the tie. He liked that closeness, her eyes – they were so deep. Yes they had played 'ghar-ghar' in childhood, where he was Mr Kumar and she was Mrs Kumar. He would go to work, she would cook in her play set. They even had a small kid – Purvi's Barbie doll.

Today he imagined Mr and Mrs Kumar game again, when she was helping him. That was the reason he was staring at her. That thought of them getting married and staying together forever was building in his heart. He so wanted to be next to her, right now.

Menaka arrives with her friends and Mohit.

 **Girl 1:** Hey menaka…who dekh Rajat..she points out.. Oh nooo…yeh entrance pe kyun ruka hai..tumne toh usse hall ke peeche rukne kaha tha..

 **Menaka (smiling):** uski kismat..ab poore college ke saamne dump hona chahta hai toh main kya kar sakti hoon..Mohittt baby, she bats her eyelids.

 **MOhit:** haan baby

 **Menaka:** Tum zara gaadi se meraa handbag to le aana…okay…he goes to fetch her bag. Menaka walks in to dump Rajat in front of the college.

 **Girl 2:** Menaka…jaane de naa yaar…sabke saamne aise beizzat mat kar..bechare ne tera project kitna acha kiya tha..

 **Menaka:** haan project toh kiya..magar iski wajah se bahut logon ne mazaak bhi udaaya mera…Mohit to line me lane ka ek hi raasta tha…magar kitni insult bhi huyi meri..ab aur nahi..

She walks confidently and stands in front of him. Rajat is standing there with his eyes down, lost in his thoughts. The college students all gather in a crowd. They have all heard rumors that Menaka would dump Rajat for sure. They are eagerly awaiting that moment.

 **Menaka:** Hey Rajat…she calls him out and giggles. Rajat hears his name being called, he looks here and there. Where did all these students come from? Why there is a huge crowd?

 **Sachin:** Oh nooo…jiska darr tha woh hone waala hai..Kaajal…tayyar rehna..Rajat ko sambhaalna hoga..

 **Kajal:** magar kaise? Kaash Purvi yahan hoti..

Rajat then finds her standing in front of him. She is dressed in a light golden colored gown – like a doll. Ohh, she was the most beautiful girl in the whole world!

 **Rajat (dreamy):** Purviiii..he smiled. The crowd gasped!

 **Sachin (shock):** Isse Menaka me Purvi dikh rahi hai? Betaaa…tut oh gayaaa….he nods his head..

 **Menaka (shock):** Purvi…who Purvi…she snaps her fingers..main Menaka hoon..mujhe tumse kuch bolna hai..

 **Rajat (coming to senses):** Menaka…Tummm?..yahan…he looks around..Oh yesss…the dance, he now remembers..

 **Menaka (attitude):** haan main keh rahi thi ki…

 **Rajat:** I am sorry..mujhe tumhare saath dance nahi karna! He blabbers out and there is a pin drop silence. Some guy in the whole of college had guts to dump Menaka in front of everyone! They all watch him with open mouths.

 **Menaka (frog voice, shock):** KYAA?

 **Rajat (coming close):** haan….meri zindagi me har pehle kaam me who mere saath rehti hai…aaj main pehli baar date pe aaya hoon, dance karne waala hoon…aur aaj bhi main yeh sab uske saath karna chahta hoon….sorry..Madhuri…he grins…

 **Menaka (angry):** Mera naam Menaka hai…

 **Rajat:** Okay..whatever..Bye….he smiles and runs out of the college gate..

Everyone start gossiping around about how Rajat behaved and he did not even remember her name at the end.

 **Sachin (happy):** yes…shuru ho gayi samjhoooo..

 **Kajal:** kya?

 **Sachin (smile):** **EK pyaari si Love story…come…Lets dance…**

 **So Rajat finally realizes he misses Purvi..Will this help him realise his love? this cute story is coming to an end.**

 **Keep reading :) Keep reviewing :)**

 **dear Angel Adi - Thank you for reading. Hope you are doing well. As far as DayaVi is concerned, I am thinking about an extension. not committing, lets see but.**

 **Take care everybody :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Purvi house**

 **Purvi M:** arre Purvi..Rajat college pahunch gaya hoga naa..bataa naa..kya hota hai iss dance me.

 **Purvi (pretending to read):** hmm…kuch nahi…sab log dance karte hai..aur kya..

 **PurviM:** yeh ladki Menaka? sundar hai kya?

 **Purvi (feeling jealous):** college ki rose queen hai

 **PurviF:** waise hamare college ki rose queen toh tumhari Maa thi…sach…itni sundar dikh rahi thi uss din uss pink saree me…he reminisces

 **PurviM (blushing):** Kya aap bhi…bacho ke saamne..

 **PurviF:** jaanti hai Purvi..teri Maa ko rose day pe Rose queen banne ke liye 10 aur roses chahiye the…maine 7 roses kharide..he laughs..

 **Purvi:** phir kya hua?

 **Purvi F:** phir hamari dosti huyi..phir pyaar aur shaadi..Hamari love story..

Purvi shuts the book as her hears their story. She gets up.

 **PurviM:** Kya hua?

 **Purvi (wanting to go away):** Maa..woh rose plants ko paani dena hai..she leaves to go to terrace

 **Purvi M (after Purvi has left):** Purvi ko kitna khayal hai naa Rajat ke kaamo ka?

 **PurviF:** hmm..bachpan se saath hai..ek doosre ka khayal rakhengi hi naa..best friends jo hai

 **PurviM:** Bachpan ki baat aur thi..ab dono jawaan ho rahe hai…aage chalke agar ek doosre ko pasand kare toh?

 **PurviF:** tum bahut aage ki soch rahi ho..abhi yeh sirf dost hai..dosti tak hi rehne do..baad ki baad me dekhenge..

 **Purvi, terrace**

 **Purvi (mind):** Kya hua hoga college me? Rajat aur Menaka…kya Menaka ne Rajat ka dil todd diya hoga? Agar aisa hota toh ab tak toh Rajat waapas aa gaya hota..she checks down from the balcony, she cannot see Rajat anywhere. Kahin yeh dukhi hokar…kahin chala toh nahi gaya..she gets scared now…hey bhagwaan..kahan dhoondoogi main isse…

She makes a decision and turns to go. She is shocked to see Rajat at the door of the terrace. He is panting, sweating. His coat is now a bundle in his hands and his tie is loosened.

 **Purvi (worried):** Rajattt…kya hua? tum…tum theekh toh ho…yeh kya haalat hai..aur tum yahan..college me tumhara dance Menaka ke saath kaisa tha?

 **Rajat (cutting in):** maine Menaka ke saath dance nahi kiya..he looks down

 **Purvi (sad, hugging him):** shhh Rajat…Its okay…tum please bura mat manno…main hoon naa tumhare saath….tears flow through her eyes..I am sorry..mujhe tumhe pehle batana chahiye tha..Menaka tumhara dil todne waali hai..yeh baat mujhe pata thi..

 **Rajat (suddenly):** Kya? Menaka..Menaka mujhe dump karne waali thi..yeh baat tujhe pata thi?

 **Purvi (eyes down, small voice):** haan..

 **Rajat (shaking her shoulder):** Mujhe bataya kyun nahi?

 **Purvi (scared, crying):** Mujhe laga..mujhe laga tum samjhoge ki main..tumhare aur menaka ke beech…main tum dono ke beech nahi aana chahti thi Rajat….I am sorry..

 **Rajat:** aur mera kya Purvi? Mera dil toot jaata..he feels bad. He goes to his secret place behind tank and takes out a cigarette to smoke.

 **Purvi (following him):** Rajat please….itni jaldi haar mat maano..Menaka nahi jaanti tum kitne ache ho..tum smart ho, caring ho, funny ho. Dekho inn sab baaton ko dil pe mat lo. Kahin iska asar tumhare padhai par naa aajaye. Jab dil toot ta hai tab hamara dhyaan bhatak jaata hai…she holds his hands. Please Rajat..meri kasam hai, bhool jaoo iss sabko. Sab theekh ho jaayega. Yeh Menaka weneka ko rehne do…dekhna ek din duniya ki best aur sabse beautiful ladki tumhare saath hogi. Menaka se bhi sundar. I swear..she pinches her throat.

 **Rajat (amused):** Sachi? He asks…

 **Purvi (blinking eyes):** Muchi…chalo ghar khaa loo.

Purvi gets up to go.

 **Rajat:** Chashmish

 **Purvi (turns):** haan bolo

He walks close to her. He is grinning.

 **Rajat:** mere saath dance karegi?

 **Purvi (shocked):** daaa….dance?

 **Rajat:** yaar..itna saj dhajj ke dance karne gaya tha..dance toh hua nahi..mehnat bekaar jaa nahi se sakta..isliye one dance please..

Purvi looks at his face and agrees. After all how can she deny him- the love of his life. And who knows if she ever will get to dance with him again.

 **Purvi:** lekin gaana?

 **Rajat (clearing throat):** main hoon naa..gaata hoon..

It's an odd looking pair. He is dressed formally and she in her pajamas. There is no proper lighting, no music system. They are right now on the terrace of their building. They both dance singing some songs. Finally they laugh about the whole thing.

 **Rajat:** Chashmish…Thanks yaar…

 **Purvi:** Kisliye?

 **Rajat:** bass aise hi

Purvi hears her mother's voice.

 **Purvi (getting up to go):** Marr gayi…Mummy pakka daatne waali hai…mujhe jaana hai..she walks again towards the terrace door.

 **Rajat (softly):** Purvi..

Purvi's heart skips when she hears his voice. It sounds different, it's full of love. She clutches her shirt and turns again.

 **Rajat (offering rose):** yeh..tumhare liye..

 **Purvi (confused):** Yeh rose..yeh toh..Menaka…

 **Rajat:** yeh tumhare liye hai..he passes it to her hand. She looks at it confused.

 **Purvi:** Than…Thanks..

 **Rajat:** chale chashmish..bhook lagi hai..dinner pe aunty ne kya banaya hai?

 **Night**

 **Rajat (thinking):** Purvi yaar…aaj yeh kya ho gaya….bachpan se tujhe har roj dekha hai..aaj tera chehra aankhon ke saamne hi hai…algebra ke text book me bhi tu hai…practice sheet me bhi..Sachin sahi bol raha hai kya? Kya yeh pyaar? Nahi nahi..hum dono ko ab padhaai pe dhyaan dena chahiye…

 **Purvi (fondling the rose, thinking):** Mujhe yakeen nahi ho raha…Kaajal se pata chala mujhe..Tumne Menaka ko Purvi bulaya..she giggles softly. Aaj hamara who dance, mere haathon me tumhara haath..yeh rose..uff…sab kuch TV serial jaisa..I love you Rajat..magar main nahi chahti tum apna focus kho do..isliye aaj se dil pe control..mushkil hai..magar koshish toh karoongi..

The next few months Rajat and Purvi focused on their studies. Finally the results of their entrance tests were declared.

 **Rajat house**

 **RajatM:** aaj main bahut bahut khush hoon beta…Tune entrance me top kiya hai. Itne bade engineering college me jaayega tu..

 **Rajat:** Kya maa..apna serial type rona dhona aaj se shuru mat karna

 **RajatM:** naa jaane sabko serial se kya problem hai..thoda bahut real life hi toh hota hai..ab real life me mera beta 4 saal ke liye itni door doosre desh me jaake rahega toh kya mujhe rona nahi aayega?

 **Rajat:** aaj toh sirf result aaya hai..kal thode jaa raha hoon…agle mahine hi jaana hai..chill Maa..

 **Purvi:** Kya aunty…aap iske liye royengi? She giggles, main hoon naa..she hugs his mother from behind.

 **RajatM:** haan who toh hai..tu hai naa meri beti…tu jaa Rajat..4 kya 10 saal reh le..main tujhe miss nahi karoongi..Purvi sab sambhaal legi..jaise usne tujhe sambhaala. Din raat tere saath mehnat ki hai.

 **Rajat:** haan magar mere jitne marks toh nahi laayi naa

 **Purvi:** agar main first aa jaati toh tumhara kya hota?

 **Rajat:** mera toh waise hi kuch hone nahi waala hai..he answers cryptically.

 **Night before he has to leave abroad for studies, terrace**

 **Purvi:** tumne mujhe yahan kyun bulaya? tumhe packing karni hai naa..

 **Rajat:** main kal jaa raha hoon chashmish..mere peeche mere rose plants ka khayal rakhna..aur Mummy Papa ka bhi.

 **Purvi:** yeh kehne ki baat hai..she snatches the cigarette from him..yahan toh main rok rahi hoon tumhe..wahan jaake iski gandi aadat mat lagaa lena..bigad jaooge..

 **Rajat (nervously):** Purvi yaar…bahut darr lag raha hai..naya desh..naye log..sab..sab theekh hoga naa..yahan pe har baar tu saath thi..school, college, classes..wahan sab kuch akele

 **Purvi (trying to encourage):** isme darne ki kya baat hai….I am sure koi naya friend mil jaayega..woh tumhari help kar dega..

 **Rajat:** Naya friend?

 **Purvi:** hmm..ho sakta hai..koi nayi best friend mil jaaye…she giggles..

 **Rajat:** hmm..baat toh sahi kahi hai tune.. shayad koi girlfriend ban jaaye..he smiles at her

 **Purvi (change in expression, nervous):** nahi..nahi..mera matlab..waise waali friend nahi..mera matlab..sirf sirf friend..

 **Rajat (teasing her):** Sirf friend? Abhi se jalan ho rahi hai tujhe..hahaha..he laughs..

 **Purvi (angry):** Mujhe kya hai..banaoo girlfriend..ek nahi..10…main bhi yahan boyfriend banaoongi..

 **Rajat (holding hands):** ehh chashmish..he removes her glasses..her eyes are chocolaty..tu boyfriend banaayegi? Khaa meri kasam..he challenges..

 **Purvi (gulping, trying to speak):** Nahi..woh..haan..haan..she tries to be brave..

 **Rajat (bending forward):** achaa…kya karegi uske saath? Paani puri khaayegi?

 **Purvi (nods head):** haan..

 **Rajat (keeping her hands behind her waist):** achaa…aur…picture dekhne jaayegi?

 **Purvi (slight pain):** hmmm

 **Rajat (leaving her hands):** uske Mummy papa ka khayal rakheggi?

 **Purvi (unsure):** shayad..

 **Rajat (looking at her lips):** usse…usse kiss karegi?

Purvi's eyes go wide open. Her hand trembles, she realizes this is all what she has done with him, except the last part – they haven't kissed yet.

 **Rajat (softly):** Bol naa..karegi?

Purvi looks into his eyes-they are mischievious, he has a smile that's somewhere between a grin and sly smile. He is mocking her. She gets angry at this. So she decides to give it back.

 **Purvi (confidently):** Haan..karoongi..

Rajat's facial expression changed. What did she say? she will kiss some guy..he mentally pictures her doing that. He cannot imagine any other guy doing that with her. It has to be him. She is her 'best friend'. He turns to go.

 **Purvi:** Rajattt…kya..kya hua?

 **Rajat:** kuch nahi Purvi..kuch nahi..best of luck..I hope tumhe koi achaa saa 'Boyfriend' mile..he leaves angrily.

 **Purvi (thinking):** Isse kya hua?

 **Next day, before leaving to airport**

Rajat has maintained silence with Purvi. He cites various reasons to avoid her. Purvi feels hurt as it is – her best friend, her secret love is leaving her. She doesn't know how she will survive even a day without him. They both are so dependent on each other. On top of that he is not even talking to her.

Atlast everyone go to his house to bid him goodbye. Purvi's parents and Sunny wish him good luck. Purvi also mumbles a good bye and best wishes. Everyone is busy talking, packing checking. Purvi just sits and stares at the suitcases.

 **Sunny (softly):** didi..

 **Purvi:** haan sunny

 **Sunny:** woh aapko…Rajat bhaiyaa ne bulaaya hai..terrace pe

Purvi walks up to the terrace. He is standing behind the tank .

 **purvi:** Rajat tumne mujhe bulaya?

 **Rajat:** haan chasmish..idhar aa..aakhiri cigarette hai..zaraa sambhaal naa..Maa ne dekhe mujhe..

She guards the place till he hurriedly finishes the cigarette.

 **Purvi:** ho gaya..she hates this habit of his.. main kuch boloongi toh bura mat manna..please chodd do isse..acha nahi hai

 **Rajat:** chashmish..tu apne kaam se kaam rakh…chal..jaate hai..mere flight ka time ho raha hai..he pops a mint in his mouth.

Purvi feels hurt and used, she leaves with tears in her eyes.

 **Rajat (sighs):** Purvi..rukk..

 **Purvi:** kya hai?

 **Rajat (turns her to face him):** mujhe tujhse kuch bolna tha

 **Purvi:** kya?

 **Rajat:** woh…jaanti hai maine pehli baar cigarette tere saamne piya tha..

 **Purvi:** haan

 **Rajat:** aaj apni cigarette bhi tere saamne pii li hai..

 **Purvi:** Kya?...she is happy…sachi?

 **Rajat (smiles):** haan..yeh tera mera secret tha naa..ab wahan kiske saath aise secrets share karoonga..tujhse aaj tak kuch chupaaya nahi hai…he sighs…Chashmish..mere jaane ke baad..please koi aur best friend banaa mat le…main bhi doosra best friend nahi banaaonga..I promise..

 **Purvi:** Rajat yeh tum..

 **Rajat:** please naa chashmish…main kisi aur ke saath yeh bond nahi share karna chahta..tu mujhe kuch bhi bol le..selfish, possessive, khadoos..kuch bhi..but please aaj jaane se pehle..yeh waada kar..main hi tera hamesha best friend rahoonga? Bol naa..

 **Purvi:** haan..pakka promise.

 **Rajat (mom voice):** Rajattt…khaana khaane aaja..nikalna hai naa..

 **Purvi:** chalo Rajat..aunty bula rahi hai..

 **Rajat (hugging her tight):** I will miss you chashmish…miss you a lot..

 **Purvi (crying):** I will miss you too..

Rajat bids a bye to his family and his best friend. They donot know how life will change for both in these next 4 years. 4 years – it was a long duration of time. A period in anybody's life where a person changes (mentally and physically). Everyone meets new people, habits change, new habits develop, tastes differ, personality changes!

Will their friendship survive the strain of a 4 year distance?

 **Four years later - they meet again. Do both of them still love each other? will someone new be in their lives? kaise banegi ek pyaari love story.**

 **This story will get completed in few more chapters. Keep reading and Keep loving:)**

 **Take care all.**


	9. Chapter 9

**4 years later**

Rajat pushes his trolley through the busy airport. He is in a great rush trying to catch a glimpse of the people he has missed so much over these years. His face lits into a bright smile and he pushes the trolley with even greater enthusiasm as he spots the excited and happy faces of his parents.

 **Rajat (hugging his parents):** Maaa….Paaaappaaaa…I missed you all so much

 **Rajat parents:** kabse rukke the tere liye…..chal ghar chall…

 **Rajat:** woh nahi aayi? He looks around

 **RajatM:** kaun woh? Kiski baat kar raha hai?

 **Rajat:** Purvi ne bola tha woh aayegi..his face falls.

 **rajatM:** tu ghar toh chal pehle….

Rajat and his parents travel by car to his house. His mother keeps on talking about his studies, health, the cold winter but his mind is thinking about Purvi, his chashmish.

 **Rajat (mind):** Kya yaar chashmish..kitna excited tha tujhe dekhne..tune mujhse bola kyun..'main airport aaoongi?'..tu bass mil mujhe…ek bhi chocolate nahi doonga tujhe..aur tere liye jo gift laaya tha..woh toh bilkul bhi nahi doonga..kitna mann tha tujhe dekhne kaa..he shuts his eyes and her latest images from facebook come to his mind.

 **RajatM:** Rajattt…Rajattt…lagta hai so gaya..thakk gaya bechara.

 **Next day morning**

Rajat wakes up and is surprised to find himself in a new place. He realizes its his room.

 **Rajat:** Maaaaaaa…..Maaaaaa.

 **RajatM:** Uth gaya tu..chal fresh ho jaa…ab seedha lunch hi kar le.. nashte kaa time toh nikal gaya

 **Rajat:** Maa..tune..tune sabko bataya..main waapas aa gaya..koi..koi aaya tha? Mujhe milne? He asks gingerly

 **RajatM (making rotis):** haan..subah Sunny, uske mummy papa aaye toh the…tu so raaha tha..isliye who chale gaye..aaj raat ko hum sab ko khaane pe bulaaya hai..

 **Rajat:** Purvi nahi aayi? He is interested to know only that.

 **RajatM:** Purviii..woh toh picnic pe gayi hai..

 **Rajat (getting up):** Picnic pe? Kab gayi? Mujhe bataya kyun nahi..kitne din ke liye? Kahan gayi?

 **RajatM:** tujhe ho kya gaya hai..abhi abhi toh aaya hai..jaa nahaa le….woh shaam tak aa jayegi..kisi beach peg aye hai..uske college friends ke saath..

 **Rajat (mind):** Chashmish…tu bahut zyaada bhaav khaa rahi hai..main itni door se aaya hoon..meri koi parwaah nahi tujhe..

 **Evening, Purvi house**

 **Rajat:** arre sunny…tu toh dubla ho gaya…dieting kar raha hai kya?

 **Sunny:** nahi toh bhaiyaaa…padhaai ka tension hai..aur toh kuch nahi..

Everyone is asking so many questions to Rajat, but his eyes and mind wander constantly to the door. Where is she?

 **PurviF (on phone):** Haan beta…kahan hai tu? Kya? Auto nahi mil rahi? Achaa ruk..main aata hoon..

 **Rajat (getting up suddenly):** kya baat hai uncle? Aap kahin jaa rahe hai?

 **PurviF:** Haan..Purvi college ke paas waale bus stop pe hai..aaj toh bus strike hai naa…upar se usse auto bhi nahi mil rahi hai..main yahan se ek auto leke jaata hoon…le aata hoon usse..tum baitho beta.

 **Rajat:** Uncle..main jaata hoon naa..Purvi ko lene..please..he pleads through his eyes.

 **PurviF:** nahi nahi Rajat…tu baith…khaana khaa..sabse baaten kar..main bass aata hoon na..

 **Rajat:** Please uncle..main..main usse surprise dena chahta hoon..he smiles..is he blushing?

 **RajatF:** Rakesh (PurviF)..jaaane de Rajat ko..jab se aaya hai..Purvi ko dekhe bina jal bin machli jaise tadap raha hai..everybody laughs…dono dost 4 saal baad milenge..thodi masti karne de…jaao Rajat jaoo…

 **Rajat (happy, excited):** Thanks Papa..

He skips down the stairs and hails an auto. He looks out, feeling the cool breeze. He grins like an idiot. As the college nears, he immediately combs his hairs with his hand and looks out trying to spot her.

He can see a glimpse of her – dressed in capris and tshirt, a sling bag on her shoulder. She is giggling and her one hand is placed on the shoulder of a – young guy! Who is this now?

 **Rajat (to autowala):** 2 min wait karna..waapas jaana hai..he gets off the rickshaw and walks towards the bus stop. His ears are perked up, trying to eavesdrop the conversation.

 **Guy (laughing):** toh maine iss tarah usse ullu banayaa..

 **Purvi (laughing):** bass bass…hahahaha…bass karo..main aur nahi hass sakti..you are the funniest!

Funniest! Rajat fumes….mujhse toh zyaada funny nahi ho sakta….kaun hai yeh? he doesn't know the guy, but he is suddenly in Rajat's hit list.

 **Guy (looking at Rajat walking towards them):** Kya hai bhaisaab? Aise kya ghoor rahe hai? Kabhi ladki dekhi nahi kya? The guy acts tough…

Purvi turns to see who is he talking to. Her eyes open bigtime, she is shocked.

 **Purvi:** Rajaattt….she runs to him. She keeps a hand on her mouth and glances at him from top to bottom…tum yahan? She looks behind…Papa nahi aaye?

 **Rajat:** main tumhe ghar le jaane aaya hoon…chalo…he had planned so many things in his mind. They would hug each other tightly. He would tease her, have an icecream together. Now he just wanted to go home with her.

 **Purvi:** chalooo..he walks ahead..ek min.. Anirudh…she calls out. The guy walks to her..tum bhi chalo..

 **Anirudh:** arre nahi Purvi…mera ghar alag raaste me hai..main manage kar loonga..koi auto aa jaayegi…

 **Purvi:** Kaisi baat kar rahe ho..ek toh tum mere saath yahan ruk gaye..ab main kaise tumhe aise chodke jaa sakti hoon..chalo hamare saath..Rajat tum bolo naa

 **Rajat (reluctantly):** haan chalo..koi problem nahi hai

 **Purvi:** ohh..btw..Rajat..yeh Anirudh hai..mera engineering classmate and Ani..he is Rajat..my friend, kal hi US se aaya hai..she smiles at him. 'Friend', oh so he is demoted from being a best friend to friend!

 **Rajat (correcting):** Best friend…bachpan se! He isn't going to give up so soon. He looks at Anirudh. I am here to stay- forever- he wants to tell Anirudh.

 **Purvi (smiles):** haan..bachpan se..chale ab..she walks ahead to the auto. The two guys walk together.

Purvi sits inside at the farthest corner. Anirudh tries to get in, Rajat stops him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

 **Rajat:** tumhe pehle utarna hai naa..main andar baithta hoon..

 **Anirudh:** mere paas ek better idea hai…pehle aap dono utar jaoo..main auto aage le jaata hoon..to main andar baithta hoon..okay?

So now Purvi sits in between Rajat and Anirudh. They all begin their journey.

 **Rajat (complaining tone):** Tum kal airport me kyun nahi aayi?

 **Purvi:** main aana chahti thi..dopahar me mere saare dost ghar aa gaye..itna force kiya overnight picnic pe aane ki poocho mat..

 **Anirudh:** arre tujhe kaise nahi le jaate..tu nahi aati toh mazaa kaise aata yaar..he laughs..

 **Rajat:** toh mujhe promise kyun kiya? Main teri wait karta raha..

 **Purvi:** Rajat…agle hafte hamare results hai..iske baad na jaane hum sab mil paaye ya nahi..bass isliye..aur tum ho naa ek-do mahine ke liye.

 **Anirudh:** aur kya mazaa aaya Pari ke aane ke wajah se..paani puri competition..

 **Purvi (excitedly):** Jo tum haar gaye…buri tarah se..she laughs and hi-fives him.

 **Rajat (irritated):** paani puri competition…iske saath? He mutters..he looks at Anirudh..tum Purvi ke saath Paani puri me haar gaye..he laughs…aaj tak main kabhi haara nahi hoon..he says proudly.

 **Anirudh:** who toh main aise hi haar gaya..meri haar pe itni khush huyi..ki mujhe laga acha hi hua main haar gaya..Rajat clutches the auto handle tightly.

 **Purvi:** Rajattt..tum mere liye chocolates le aaye?

 **Rajat (smiles):** Tum bolo aur main le naa aaon? Bahut saari hai..tu ghar chal..

 **Anirudh:** Chocolates? Yaar mujhe bhi bahut pasand hai

 **Purvi:** tum ghar aana kal. Le jaana thodi. Pinky ke liye bhi le jaana.

 **Rajat:** Pinkyy?

 **Anirudh:** Pinky meri choti bahen hai. Usse Pari bahut pasand hai. Tum believe nahi karoge rajat. inn 4 saalon me mere family ke logon se itna ghul mil gayi hai yeh, meri mummy toh isse apni beti maanti hai. She is so sweet

Rajat wants to push this fellow out of the auto or atleast knock his teeth off. He is grating his nerves now.

 **Purvi:** Kya hua Rajat? sar dard kar raha hai? She notes the angry expression on his face.

 **Rajat:** kuch nahi. Who bass jet lag.

 **Purvi:** bass pahunch gaye samjho.

They reach home finally.

 **PurviF:** yeh lo aa gaye dono..mil liye tum dono best friends.. ho gayi saari baat cheet? Yaa kuch aur baaki hai?

 **Purvi:** kya papa…abhi abhi toh mile hai..aaj raat bhar baate karenge toh bhi khatam nahi hongi. Kyun Rajat?

 **Rajat (not looking at her):** Maa..mujhe bahut thakaan lag rahi hai..jaldi khaa lete hai?

 **PurviM:** haan haan..baitho tum..Purvi tu bhi aaja..

 **Purvi:** bass 5 min Maa. Main nahaa leti hoon.

By the time Purvi comes back, Rajat has already eaten his dinner and left.

 **Purvi (sad, surprised):** Maa..Rajat kahan gaya?

 **RajatM:** Usse bahut neend aa rahi thi beta, toh chala gaya. Tum baitho, main kheer laayi hoon. Baith naa

 **After dinner**

 **Purvi (mind):** Rajat ko kya hua? 4 saal baad hum mile aur itna rootha rootha hai badal gaya. Zaroor koi nayi best friend banaa li hogi Boston me. She gets up. Mujhe toh uss 'Sharon' pe shaq ho raha hai. Facebook me Rajat ke har post pe kuch na kuch comment karti hai. Har group photo me uske bagal me hi khadi rehti hai. Pichle hafte uske profile photo pe Rajat ne toh 'beautiful' comment kiya. Meri profile picture pe sirf Like, Love bhi nahi. Upar se comment bhi kya likha – Chashmish..chashma bhool gayi kya! Idiot! Mujhe chocolates bhi nahi di abhi tak..

 **Rajat (mind):** Ek toh mujhe airport pe receive karne nahi aayi. upar se sorry tak nahi bola. Chali gayi apne doston ke saath. He checks the pictures that her friend has posted on facebook, tagging Purvi. There is a picture of all the friends together hand in hand. Purvi's hand is in Anirudh's hand. Rajat burns and shuts the phone. main agar sirf 'Friend' hoon toh yeh Anirudh kya hai? Mann toh kar raha tha uske daat todd doon. Gadhaa saala! Aur uski itni himmat – who Purvi ko 'Pari' bulaa raha tha. Aur Purvi usse kya 'Aniii' bulaa rahi hai, my Foot! uske saath Paani puri khaati hai, uske ghar walon ke saath ghul mil gayi hai..kahin dono ne kuch aur?

 _Paani Puri khaayegi? Haan.._

 _Picture dekhegi? Haan_

 _Mummy papa ka khayal rakhegi? Haan_

 _Kiss karegi? HAAAAAN…_

Rajat gets up and walks out of his house to the terrace. He cannot sleep anymore. He is scared to see anything in his dreams tonight!

 **Will he be able to tell Purvi, that he loves her and wants her only for himself. Will Purvi be able to say, she cannot share Rajat with anybody else? Keep reading :) Keep reviewing :) Thank you...**

 **dear Akanshaduofan:** Thank you for your review comments. You can surely call me Di :) If you have a couple plot, please share it. If possible, I will surely write.

 **dear Mansi:** Bahut jald banegi ji inki love story. aap mera bass saath de dijiye. Thank you dear.

 **Dear ASD, LiyaRinkuElza, Prachi, Angel, Ruby, shambhavi, KSarah, RK sweety, Adya:** Thank you to all of you. Thank you for appreciating me, giving me constructive feedback. It keeps me going on. Love you all :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Morning, terrace**

Purvi takes water to the rose plants. She gets scared at first to see someone slumped on the ground. The person's head is on his knees and he appears to be sleeping.

 **Purvi (approaching slowly):** kaun ho sakta hai….hellooo…kaun hai…kaun hai? Yahan kyun soye ho? she calls out loudly.

The person wakes up with jerk – he looks around disorientedly.

 **Purvi (gasping):** Rajatttt..tum yahan? Yahan kyun soye ho?..aunty ko pata hai tum yahan ho?

His mother comes running upstairs.

 **RajatM (panting):** tum yahan ho? main tumhe poore ghar me dhoondh rahi thi.

 **Rajat (getting up, lying to his mom):** haan who subah jaldi aankh khul gayi..toh aise hi terrace pe aa gaya.

 **RajatM:** acha theekh hai..aaja neeche…naashta banaa rahi hoon. His mother leaves.

 **Purvi:** Tumne aunty se jhooth kyun bola? Tum raat se yahin the naa?

 **Rajat:** tumhe usse kya matlab chashmish..he ticks her off rudely..

 **Purvi (angry):** Tum aise kya mujhse baat kar rahe ho? Jab se aaye ho tumhare tevar badle badle se hai. Kitna excited thi main..tum aaoge, hum baaten karenge, time spend karenge..tum toh seedhe mooh mujhe dekh bhi nahi rahe ho…sab jaanti hoon main..

 **Rajat (angry):** kya jaanti ho? tum excited thi mujhse milne? Toh airport pe kyun nahi aayi? Aur kal poora din picnic pe kyun gayi? Main bhi sab jaanta hoon..

 **Purvi:** Kya matlab hai sab jaante ho? kya jaante ho? bolo toh..

 **Rajat:** yehi ki ab main tumhara best friend nahi hoon..tum mujhe bhool gayi ho..isliye toh pichle email ka jawaab bhi nahi diya. Pichle hafte phone kiya toh kaat diya. Zaroor busy hogi..apne 'naye friends' ke saath..

 **Purvi:** Tum kaunsa doodh ke dhule ho…mujhe kya pata tum wahan Boston me kya karte ho? kisse milte ho? kiske saath ghoomte ho..jab bhi message karoon – time nahi hai, assignment hai yehi bolte ho. mere pichle 3 facebook photo ko naa like kiya naahi koi comment kiya… lekin 'doosron' ki photo ko 'Love' karne ka time hai, unke jokes ko 'haha' karne ka bhi time hai..

 **Rajat (pointing finger):** Tum baat ko ghumaa rahi ho..

 **Purvi (pointing finger):** Tum baat ko badhaa rahe ho..

 **Rajat (angry):** Shut up Purviii…he yells…maine socha tha mujhe dekhke khush hogi tum..agar itni dukhi ho mujhse..toh mujhe bhi koi mazaa nahi aa raha hai tumhe dekhke..he storms out of the terrace.

 **Rajat and Sachin, afternoon**

 **Sachin:** acha laga yaar..4 saal baad mile hai..

 **Rajat:** teri padhai kaise chal rahi hai?

 **Sachin:** sab theekh..Degree ho gayi hai, Masters ka first year chal raha hai. Part time call centre me kaam bhi kar leta hoon..

 **Rajat:** achi baat hai yaar..meri toh do saal ki padhaai baaki hai ab. Phir job.

 **Sachin:** aur bata..koi American ladki pataai nahi kya ab tak?

 **Rajat (smiles):** American? Padhaai se fursat kahan hai ki ladkiyon ke peeche bhagoon…

 **Sachin:** seedhe seedhe bol naa..Koi 'Indian' ladki ne ghar kar liya hai tere dil me aur iss wajah se tu chapoo ka chapoo hai..

 **Rajat:** Kiski baat kar raha hai?

 **Sachin:** teri 'best friend' Purvi..aur kaun..jiske liye poore college ke saamne tune 'beauty queen' Menaka ko dump kiya..bhai kuch toh baat hogi naa

 **Rajat (irritated):** Naam mat le uska..subah subah jhagda kiya usne mere saath..ek toh mujhe milne nahi aayi kal, kisi stupid picnic pe gayi who, upar se 'naye dost'…sab badal gaya hai yaar..4 saal me sab kuch badal gaya..he pushes his plate of food away.

 **Sachin (keeping hand on shoulder):** chal…baahar chal..tujhe suttee ki zaroorat hai.

Sachin takes him on his bike and offers a cigarette. Rajat looks at it and refuses.

 **Sachin (surprise):** kya? Tune chodd di? Saale..college me toh chup chup ke pitaa tha naa..

 **Rajat:** haan..US jaane ke pehle chodd di…usse pasand nahi tha…

 **Sachin (smiles):** Kise? Purvi ko? Rajat nods his head..lekin ab toh tera jhagda ho gaya hai naa..usse kya pata chalega..pii le..le le….

Rajat takes the cigarette. Sachin lights it, Rajat brings it to his lips.

 _Chashmish…aaj meri zindagi ka aakhiri cigarette tere saamne pii raha hoon..tera mera secret hai naa.._

Rajat extinguishes it.

 **Rajat:** nahi yaar..mann nahi kar raha

 **Sachin (blowing smoke, smiling):** Tu usse propose kab kar raha hai?

 **Rajat (shocked):** propose? Main? Kisse? Purvi ko? Paagal hai kya? Hum sirf 'friends' hai..main..main chalta hoon…he starts to walk away. Sachin pulls him back.

 **Sachin:** ruk ruk…meri baat sunta jaa..ek hota hai 'puppy love'….bachpan se saath rehna, ek doosre ko best friend bolna, sukh dukh baatna..but hum jaise bade ho jaate hai naa..apne aap ek doori aa jaati hai…hum uss baat ko mazaak maan lete hai…mujhe nahi lagta tum dono ke beech jo hai..woh puppy love hai..dekh apne aap ko… uske airport naa aane se itna laal-peela ho gaya tu..kyun? kyunki who ek jhalak tere liye matter karti hai. Tu bhale hi uske message ko ignore kar, magar jab tak har roz ek message naa aaye..tu sota nahi hai..baraabar?

Rajat nods his head. It's true. He waited for that one 'Hi! Wassup' from her – everyday.

 **Sachin:** rahi baat uske doosre doston ki..tujhe kyun itni jalan ho rahi hai? Kahin who ladka teri jagah na lele, yeh darr toh nahi?

 **Rajat:** pata nahi Sachin. Main toh uss Anirudh ko jaanta bhi nahi..magar usse dekhte hi uske daant todne ka mann kiya mera..

 **Sachin:** tune Purvi se baat ki iske baare me?

 **Rajat (guilty):** Nahi..magar usne bhi mera dimaag kharab kar diya..mujhpe shaq kar rahi hai..ki mera koi aur 'friend' ban gaya hai..maine uske ek do photo pe koi comment nahi likha..

 **Sachin (laughs):** aag dono taraf lagi hai…

 **Rajat:** matlab?

 **Sachin:** usse teri har choti badi baat se farak padta hai…4 saal tak tere saath rishta nibhaaya hai..dosti ka, pyaar ka..jaa usse baat kar le…manaa le usse..bol de usse 'I love you'…jaaaaa..

 **Rajat:** magar…Purvi mujhe sirf apna 'best friend' maanti ho toh?

 **Sachin:** toh kya….tu toh agle mahine America waapas jaayega naa..pataa lena koi American ladki…simple..

 **Rajat (shock):** Kyaaaaa?

 **Sachin (laughing):** tera chehra dekh….jaa..jaa…mazaak kar raha tha…sab theekh hoga..America jaane ke pehle pataa le Purvi ko..warna do saal baad aayega..uski shaadi kahin aur fix ho gayi hogi..

 **Purvi House**

 **Rajat (coming inside quietly):** auntyyy..Purvi hai?

 **Purvi M:** haan..andar hai..

 **Rajat (giving chocolates):** woh..yeh chocolates laaya tha aap logon ke liye..

 **PurviM:** aree thank you beta..Purviiiiiiiiiiiiii…Rajat aaya hai..

Purvi comes out. Her face is swollen (she is upset).

 **Purvi (dry):** Kya hai?

 **Rajat:** wohhh..chocolates..he hands a separate packet to her..tumhare liye alag se laaya tha..he smiles.

 **Rajat (small voice):** Sorry naa chashmish…he gives his puppy eyed look…his heart dances when she smiles back at him.

 **Purvi:** I am sorry too…baitho naa..

 **Rajat:** chal naa tere room me chalte hai..

 **Purvi (nervous):** Room me? Nahi…Mummy daategi..yahin baithke baat karte hai naa..

Purvi wants to talk with him alone, but she feels shy. Earlier they were kids, now they have grown up. Their relation has matured now.

Rajat looks here and there and removes a small gift from his pant pocket.

 **Rajat:** yeh…yeh main tere liye laaya tha….he smiles shyly.

Purvi opens the box, two shiny small danglers (ear rings) twinkle back.

There is a knock on the door. Purvi snaps the box shut and keeps it inside her skirt pocket. She opens the door.

 **Purvi (surprise):** Anirudhh? Tum…yahan?

 **Anirudh:** haan..tumhi ne toh kaha tha..kal ghar aana..chocolates doongi..he spots the chocolates on table. Arre waah..tumne toh pack karke rakhe hai..he comes inside and picks it

 **Rajat (irritated tone):** yeh Purvi ke liye hai..

 **Anirudh (keeping it back):** ohh..I am sorry…waise main apni mechanical ki book lene ayaa tha..pichle baar group study ke baad tumhare room me bhool gaya..

Purvi gets it from her room. Anirudh keeps it in his bag and says bye.

 **purviM:** arre Anirudh beta..tum kab aaye? Kitne din ho gaye..pehle toh har do din me aate the..aaj kal toh aate hi nahi..

 **Anirudh:** Nahi aunty..aise baat nahi hai…phir kabhi aata hoon..abhi jaldi me hoon..Bye Purvi..Bye Rajat..

 **Purvi:** ek min ruko…she opens the chocolate packet and takes out some chocolates. She gives it to Anirudh. Yeh le jaoo..Pinky ko bhi dena..she smiles at him. He leaves.

Rajat looks very angrily at her. He is pissed off at this snub. He can take it no more. He just holds Purvi's hand.

 **Purvi (shock):** Kya kar rahe ho Rajat?

 **Rajat:** mujhe tujhse kuch baat karni hai…abhi ke abhi…chal mere saath…he takes her to the terrace, the rose plants

 **Purvi:** yeh kya tareeka hai Rajat?

 **Rajat:** tune Anirudh ko chocolates kyun di? Woh main tere liye laaya tha..khaas…jaanti hai kitne mehenge hai?

 **Purvi (hurt):** Ohh…baat paison ki hai..mujhe laga tumne mujhe pyaar se woh gift kiya hai..theeekh hai..kitne paise huye? Papa se leke deti hoon..she is hurt..

 **Rajat:** baat paiso ki nahi hai..feelings ki hai..he yells..

 **Purvi:** feelings? Chocolate ke liye feelings? She looks at him in disbelief.

 **Rajat (loss of words):** Cho..chocolates ke liye nahi..kaise..kaise kahoon..he shuts his eyes..mere feelings tumhare liye hai Purvi..woh tumhare pasand ke chocolates the..maine tumhare liye khaas dhoondke laaye the..apne part time job ki salary se bachaake..woh earrings bhi khaas maine li…aur tum mera tohfa aise hi uss 'Anirudh' ko de rahi thi..yeh nahi socha mujhe kaise lagega?meri koi value hi nahi hai? Mujhe laga main tumhara best friend hoon aur tum mere dard ko samjhogi...aaj mujhe tumne apne kamre me aane se rokaa, magar khud Anirudh ke saath study karti ho ussi kamre me..jo sab tum kabhi mere saath karti thi, who sab aaj Anirudh karta hai tumhare saath..toh kya ab tumhe meri zaroorat nahi hai…dil toot gaya mera Purvii…tujhe nahi pata..kitna dard hota hai..tujhe nahi pata..

 **Purvi (hurt, sad):** I..I am sorry Rajat…mujhe nahi pata tha yeh sab..aisa nahi hai ki mujhe tumhari koi value nahi hai..sach boloon toh main hairaan hoon..tumhe meri feelings ki itni kadar hai..maine tumhara dil dukhaaya..isliye sorry..mujhe maaf kar do..

 **Rajat (sighing):** Its..Its okay Purvi…koi nahi..shayad main thoda over react kar gaya..chal theekh hai..main tera nature jaanta hoon..tu bahut sweet, caring aur friendly hai..hai naa?

 **Purvi:** ohhh…iska matlab main aaj bhi tere liye 'Beautiful' nahi hoon…tabhi toh meri ek bhi photo pe tum kabhi aisa kuch likhte nahi..main toh hamesha se 'Chashmish' thi aur hamesha rahoongi…tumhe toh waisi hi ladkiyan pasand hai naa..Menaka, Sharon..

Rajat looks at her open mouthed. She continues her rant

 **Purvi:** tumne kya kaha? Dil tootna kya hai? Yeh mujhe nahi pata? Tum mere baare me jaante hi kitna ho..jab mera dil toota..tumhe toh pata bhi nahi chala..tum mere best friend ho naa..phir tumhe kaise mere feelings ka ehsaas nahi hua? mere aasoo kyun nahi dikhaaye diye tab tumhe? she has tears in her eyes and she looks disturbed.

 **Rajat (shocked):** tumhara dil toota? Kis…kisne Purvi? Bolo naa..kab? mujhe kaise pata nahi chala? Purviii…he holds her face and forces her to look into his eyes..batao mujhe..kab hua yeh?

 **Purvi (looking into his eyes):** 4 saal pehle..

 **Rajat (whisper)** : 4 saal pehle..matlab..12th standard….magar main toh yahi tha..tumhare saath..tumne mujhe bataya kyun nahi?

 **Purvi (eyes down):** tum busy the naa..tumhari..tumhari life me koi aur tha..

 **Rajat (rolls eyes):** meri life me? Ohhh..tum Menaka ki baat kar rahi ho….he laughs…kya yaar..tu jaanti hai main sirf timepass kar raha tha..that was just a crush..aisa nahi tha mujhe usse pyaar vagereh ho gaya..come on..we were kids..

 **Purvi:** magar main timepass nahi kar rahi thi…mujhe jo hua woh crush nahi tha..I..I fell in love..

 **Rajat (shocked):** Whatt…tujhe pyaar..pyaar hua? how can you be so sure?

 **Purvi:** Chodoo naa…ab yeh sab baat karke kya faayda..shayad mera pyaar one sided hi hai..main hi paagal hoon…Sweet, caring, friendly paagal…aur kuch ban toh nahi sakti..bass ek tag mil gaya hai..'Best Friend' hone kaa..ussi se saari zindagi guzaar loongi..tum karte rehna 'Love' kisi aur ko…

She runs out sobbing, leaving a confused Rajat on the terrace!

 **Will Rajat realise that she loved him always. Now that he also loves her, will they finally confess? I know thoda intezar ho raha hai..magar intezaar ka phal meetha hota hai.**

 **I am fascinated by best friends turning lovers - exactly at what point do they come to know they are not friends but lovers! or do many people lose out on love due to this confusion. keep reading :) keep reviewing :)**

 **Dear Akanshduofan:** Thank you for the plot. I need some time to think. I will convey to you if I will write or not.

 **Dear** Mansi: I read your review comment on my Kavi story.. achaa laga mujhe padhke aap Kumbh me gayi hai. hope you have a good time with your family. I will try to visit it sometime. Thank you for sharing your experience with us.

 **Happy Makar Sankranti to all readers and their families ! Enjoy with your loved ones.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rajat (trying to think):** Purvi kisi aur se pyaar karti thi? mujhe kaise pata nahi chala? Jab main Menaka ko pasand karta tha tab toh maine usse bataya tha..phir mujhse kyun nahi apne dil ki baat share ki Purvi ne?

 _Tum karte rehna Love kisi aur ko…Mujhe Best Friend ka tag de diya._

 **Rajat (still confused):** iska kya matlab ho sakta hai… _Tum karte rehna love kisi aur ko_ …main kisiko pyaar karoon toh usse kya problem hai? who kyun jal rahi hai?

 **Rajat (realizing):** Oh Shittttt…he suddenly remembers all the past incidents. The way she behaved when he spoke about Menaka, how she still helped him with Menaka, how she comforted him..

 **Rajat (shock):** Iska matlab…Iska matlab Purvi jisse pyaar karti 'thi' woh…Main?

He runs down to clarify things with Purvi.

 **Rajat:** Purviiiiiiiiiiiiiii…aunty Purvi hai? mujhe kuch baat karni hai

 **PurviM:** Purvi toh baahar gayi..abhi abhi..

 **Rajat:** kahan gayi?

 **PurviM:** shayad Shreya ke ghar…

 **Rajat (running out):** Thanks aunty…

 **Shreya house**

 **Shreya:** Oh My god! Rajatttt..tum..what a surprise..aaoo naa..andar aaoo

 **Rajat:** Shreya sorry..main Purvi se milne aaya tha..woh hai? he peeps inside.

 **Shreya (surprise):** Purvi? Aur yahan..woh toh nahi aayi..

 **Rajat (disappointed):** Kya?..okay..main chalta hoon..

 **Shreya:** rukooo Rajat…sab theekh toh hai? tum kuch tension me ho?

 **Rajat:** hann..Shreya..tum toh Purvi ki kaafi close friend ho naa..tumse ek baat poochoon?

 **Shreya:** haan Pucho?

 **Rajat (tense):** Kya Purvi ka..mera matlab..kaise kahoon..Purvi kisiko pasand karti thi? jab hum sab 12th standard me the..

 **Shreya:** Tum yeh puraani baat kyun puch rahe ho?

 **Rajat:** shreya please..mera janna zaroori hai..

 **Shreya (sighs):** mujhe hairaani hai yeh tum puch rahe ho…tum toh uske 'best friend' the naa uss waqt? She taunts..

 **Rajat:** yaar tum ladkiyan bhi naa..best friend ki pipdi bajaati rehti ho.. best friend hoon, antaryaami nahi..ki sab kuch pata rehta..

 **Shreya (defending Purvi):** Lekin who toh antaryaami hi thi..tumse pehle tumhari mann ki baat jaan leti..kya kuch nahi kiya usne tumhare liye? Tumne kabhi uski kadar hi nahi ki…taken for granted kar diya..Chashmish, Padhaku, nerdy inn sab naamo se chidhyaa, sabke saamne chidhaaya…Uss Menaka ke chakkar me bhool hi gaye ki tumhari best friend ko kaisa lag raha hai..woh paagal bhi apne dil ke pyaar ko dabaakar tumhari madat kar rahi thi. kitna royi hai yeh sirf main jaanti hoon..Rajat tumne usse jaane anjaane bahut hurt kiya.

 **Rajat (shamed):** I..I am sorry..mujhe nahi pata tha yeh sab..toh Kya Purvi mujhse? Mera matlab..

 **Shreya (sighs):** Haan babaa…who tumse pyaar karti thi. bahut saara pyaar.

 **Rajat:** toh usne mujhe bataya kyun nahi?

 **Shreya:** tumne kabhi usse koi bhi indication diya? Ki tum usme zara bhi interested ho? ulta tumne toh yeh bhi keh diya..ki college ke students tumare peeth peeche tum dono ko chidhaate hai..aur tum sharminda ho..kaunsi ladki iske bavjood apna pyaar ka izhaar karegi? Haaan..

 **Rajat (embarrassed):** Shreya..daato mat yaar..

 **Shreya (breathing slowly):** Sorry Rajat..woh tumne yeh sab achanak poocha toh yeh sab aise bol diya maine..

 **Rajat:** ek aur baat puchoon tumse?

 **Shreya:** kya?

 **Rajat (scared):** Kya Purvi..Kya woh ab bhi mujhse pyaar? He cannot complete the sentence. He is shy, scared, nervous and anxious at the same time.

 **Shreya:** Kyun? Tumhe suddenly kyun interest hai yeh jaanne me?

 **Rajat:** bolo na shreya…yeh mere liye zindagi aur maut ka sawaal hai..

 **Shreya (sighs):** Nahi..Purvi ab tumse pyaar nahi karti..

 **Rajat (sad, looks defeated):** Kyaaaa? He gets dejected. I think I deserve it. Maine hi bahut late realise kiya. Galti meri hai..maine uska dil dukhaaya naa..i deserve this punishment..

 **Shreya:** what do you mean? Main samjhi nahi

 **Rajat:** kuch nahi Shreya.. main chalta hoon..Bye..he looks very sad.

 **Shreya:** Rajattt…ruko…she walks to him. He stands still, head bowed down.

 **Shreya:** Kya tum Purvi se pyaar karte ho?

 **Rajat (looking up):** Kya? Main..nahi..nahi toh..he manages to stutter a lie

 **Shreya (rolling eyes):** Oh Goddd…main yahan tumhari madat karne ki soch rahi hoon..aurr tum ho ke mujhe sach bhi nahi bataa rahe..bolo Rajat…kya tum Purvi se pyaar karte ho?

 **Rajat (head down):** pyaar?..he smiles now, his head is still down..ajeeb lagta hai yeh word..hamesha se hum dono friends the, maine uspe apna haq hi jataaya hai..maano woh bass meri hai..meri sabse achi dost, meri sabse badi dushman bhi..he laughs.. he turns and sits on a bench..bachpan se usse har roz dekha hai, tum yeh keh sakti ho ek aadat hai mujhe uski. 4 saal uske bina raha…kaise raha main hi jaanta hoon. Har roz uthte hi phone dekhta. Uska who ek message – Hi wassup, uske bina mera din adhoora hota tha. Facebook pe jab bhi who koi nayi photo lagaati, main hamesha usse chidhaata tha -meri 'chashmish'.

Usse baat nahi karta toh din kharab jaata, har roz, har pal uske baare me sochta. Uski har choti badi baat janne ke liye betaab rehta. Hum kabhi ladte, who gussa ho jaati, main usse manaata ..maano yeh 4 saal hum hamesha saath hi the. Phir bhi ek ajeeb si feeling thi. main bass usse ek baar dekhna chahta tha. Usse kass ke gale lagana chahta tha.. yeh sab sirf 'best friend' ke liye toh felings nahi hote na… magar yahan aane ke baad sach me pata chala ab who meri best friend nahi hai…

 **Purvi (angry voice):** achaa..toh kaun hai? main bhi toh sunoo..

 **Rajat (turnin, surprise):** tummm? He looks here and there..Shreya..Shreya kahan hai?

 **Purvi (crossing hands):** ohhh..toh tumhe Shreya se baat karni hai..theekh hai main bhejti hoon usse..

 **Rajat (pulling her hand):** Bass kar chashmish..hamesha daatke chup karti hai mujhe..tu meri dost hai yaa meri 'wife'? he smiles naughtily..

 **Purvi (angry):** Kya kaha? Wife? Tumhe bahut shauq hai mera husband banne ka?

 **Rajat:** bhool gayi..bachpan me hum ghar-ghar khelte the..tum hi toh thi meri 'Mrs Kumar'..he laughs..

 **Purvi:** woh bachpan ki baat thi.

 **Rajat (sad look):** haan..sahi kaha tumne..woh bachpan ki baat thi..ab hum bade ho gaye..shayad hamare pasand bhi alag ho gaye…mere liye aaj bhi Mrs Kumar tum hi ho Purvi, magar main shayad tumhara 'Mr Kumar' nahi hoon..

 **Purvi:** yeh kisne kaha tumse?

 **Rajat:** kehna kya hai Purvi..main jaan gaya hoon…tum..tum 'Anirudh' ko pasand karti ho..acha hai…main samajh sakta hoon..I am sorry Purvi…maine jaane anjaane me tumhara dil toda..Shreya ne bataya mujhe..ki tum…

 **Purvi;** Ki Main?

 **Rajat:** jaane do naa Purvi..puraani baat hai..ab tum khush ho naa Anirudh ke saath…main khush hoon tumhare liye.

 **Purvi (holding him by collars):** tum samajhte kya ho apne aap ko haan? College me bhi kisi Menaka ne tumhe dance ke liye kya poocha, havaa me udne lage tum…aaj tum 4 saal Boston kya rehke aaye, meherbaani ki hai mere upar? Tum apni dil ki baat kabhi bologe yaa yeh shubh kaam bhi mujhe karna padega..tum world ke best engineer toh ban jaooge, lekin ek ladki ka dil kab padhoge?

 **Rajat:** Main kuch samjha nahi Chashmish..

 **Purvi (leaving his collars, sobbing):** jaoo tum yahan se Rajat..I don't want to talk to you..tum mujhe aaj tak nahi samajh paaye..

 **Rajat:** yeh tu kya bol rahi hai…dekh mujhe..idhar dekh..idhar dekh toh…he tries to turn her face to him.

 **Purvi:** Kyun Rajat? kyun main tumhari sirf 'best friend' hoon? Kyun tumne mujhe kabhi uske alaava nahi dekha?

 **Rajat:** Purviii..

 **Purvi:** main ab aur mere dil me dabaake nahi rakh sakti…she looks at Rajat…tum mere best friend nahi ho..sunaa tumne.

 **Rajat (shocked):** matlab?

 **Purvi (yelling):** Matlab..ki I love you Idiot…I love you…hamesha se…..nahi ho tum mere best friend…she sobs..

 **Rajat (shocked):** matlab? Ani…Anirudhh? He still asks like a dumb fellow..

 **Purvi (getting up, hitting him):** Tumhe samajh me kyun nahi aata..Anirudh sirf mera friend hai..sirf friend..aur kuch nahi

 **Rajat (shielding himself):** arre..yeh baat aaram se bhi bol sakti ho naa…maar kyun rahi ho?

Purvi stops hitting him and sits at the edge of the bench away from him. Rajat sits next to her.

 **Rajat:** Chashmish..she turns and looks at him sharply. She removes her spectacles to wipe her tears.

 **Rajat (getting scared):** yaar..gusse me bahut darawni lagti hai tu..thoda hass le naa please..please bol raha hoon naa..

 **Rajat:** Tujhe yaad hai…America jaane ke pehle maine tujhse poocha tha…agar tera koi boyfriend hua toh..uske saath kya kya karegi?

 **Purvi (irritated):** haan yaad hai..sab yaad hai..

 **Rajat:** hmmm…he counts on his hand…tune mere saath paanipuri toh kayi baar khaayi hai..bahut saari filme dekhi hai..mere Maa Papa ka bahut khayal rakha hai hamesha se..he looks at her..

 **Purvi:** Toh?

 **Rajat:** toh… main toh pehle se hi tera boyfriend hoon..aur tu meri girlfriend? Hmm? Bol naa

 **Purvi:** kk..kya? girlfriend?

 **Rajat:** I love you chashmish..hamesha se shayad..samajh me abhi aaya mere..

 **Purvi (tears):** what? Tu jhuth toh nahi bola raha naa?

 **Rajat:** tere 'chashme' ki kasam..he sticks her spectacles back on her face…she smiles as he touches her cheeks…Purvi..you are cute, sweet, charming and..

 **Purvi:** and? She wants to hear..'Beautiful'..

 **Rajat:** and..and kya? Kuch nahi..bass itna hi..he teases…

 **Purvi:** I hate you..she yells on his face and gets up to go..

 **Rajat (laughing):** arre baith naa…main mazaak kar raha tha..she refuses to look at him..aree pagli…you are the most beautiful, gorgeous, charming girl..tu hi toh meri Miss Universe hai..

 **Purvi:** yeh kuch zyaada nahi ho gaya?

 **Rajat:** acha chal..Miss world hai..khush?...

 **Purvi:** I can't believe it Rajat..main aur tum…boyfriend-girlfriend..

 **Rajat (holding hands):** Best friends for life…soulmates..

They both start their courtship.

 **Day before Rajat has to leave to America, terrace**

 **Rajat:** yeh maine naye rose plants lagaaye hai..inka khayal rakhna…

 **Purvi:** yeh koi kehne ki baat hai…of course rakhoongi…inhe dekhke tumhe roz yaad karoongi..

 **Rajat:** aur mera kya? Main kisse dekhke tumhe yaad karoon? Ek minute zara side face karna..Purvi shows her side profile..yaar mere apartments me ek ladki hai….kya naam hai..haan Monique..French hai..uski side profile tere se match karti hai. lagta hai usse dosti karni padegi..mera kaam aasaan ho jaayega..

 **Purvi (angry):** Haan jaoo..dosti karo Monique, Konique se..agle hafte se meri bhi college shuru ho rahi hai…mera bhi senior hai..'Imraan' – 6 pack abs hai, ek do doubts toh pooch hi loongi..mera bhi kaam aasaan hoga..

 **Rajat (backing her to the tank):** achaaa..chashmish..tu naya 'boyfriend' banaayegi?

 **Purvi:** haan..

 **Rajat:** hmm…kya kya karegi? Paani puri khaayegi? Uske saath ghoomegi?

 **Purvi:** haan..sab kuch karoongi..

 **Rajat (touching her lips):** kiss bhi karegi?

 **Purvi(scared, nervous):** tum karoge kiss uss Monique ko?

 **Rajat :** agar tum karogi toh main bhi karoonga..ab kya bolti ho..he comes closer..

Purvi shuts her eyes in fear.

 **Rajat (whisper):** ehh chashmish..apne boyfriend ko kiss karegi kya? He asks, his breath is warm on her lips..

 **PurviF (voice):** Areee..Purviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…Rajatttttttttttttt…rose plants ka kaam ho gaya ho toh neeche aaooo..sab khaane pe wait kar rahe hai..

 **Purvi (eyes open, scared):** Papaa…main chalti hoon..she pushes him to leave

 **Rajat (holding her hand):** arre ruk naa..apni pehli kiss thi yaar…please…

 **Purvi:** Rajatt chodooo..papa aa jayenge..

 **Rajat:** Purviiii..maine zindagi me mera har pehla kaam tere saath kiya hai..please naa…just one kiss..main jaa raha hoon naa…

 **PurviF (coming up):** arre tum dono ko sunaayi nahi de raha kya?

They both leave their hands. Purvi walks away. Rajat has no choice, but he has to go too.

They hardly get time to talk to each other. Purvi senses Rajat is upset. He is leaving her and they have had a semi fight.

 **Rajat room**

 **Purvi:** Rajattt…meri baat sunoh naa..baat toh karo..aise sade huye mood me mat raho naa.

 **Rajat:** kyun? Tujhe kya farak padh raha hai? main kaun hoon tera?

 **Purvi (whisper):** Boyfriend..she looks down

 **Rajat:** acha…lagta toh nahi..he leaves the room.

The two families bundle into cars and leave to drop Rajat to the airport. Rajat is pensive in the whole journey. Everyone looks concerned. Purvi is upset the most. She wipes her tears hiding her face.

They all get down and arrange his luggage on the trolley.

 **rajatM:** dekho toh..tera mooh kitna utra hua hai..mann nahi hai naa yahan se jaane ka?

 **Rajat (looking at Purvi):** nahi Maa aisa kuch nahi…main toh ruka hoon..apne 'friends' se milne..kitna miss kiya unn sabko..khaas karke 'Monique' se..he smiles at Purvi.

 **rajatF:** Yeh Monique kaun hai? tune bataya nahi iske baare me..

 **rajat (smiles):** Bhool gaya papa..aapko uski photo dikhaoon? He takes his mobile out..

 **Purvi (suddenly):** arre…Maa…Aunty…wahan dekhiye… Ranveer Singh aur Deepika Padukone…oh wow..she jumps..

Everyone turns to look at that direction. There is a crowd of people.

 **RajatM:** kahan? Dikh nahi raha..

 **Purvi:** who black dress maa…dekho naaa…thoda aage jjaoo…papa aap bhi jaao naa..

They all move ahead excitedly, Rajat looks there too. Suddenly, he feels pulled by the collars, and two soft lips press against his. He is shocked! Purvi sucks her lips almost biting it. She leaves him as suddenly.

She steps back, panting and looks at him with a flushed face. Rajat is still stunned and touches his lips. He takes a step closer to kiss her again.

 **Sunny (voice):** Didi…who Deepika padukone nahi thi..kya aap bhi..

 **Purvi (eyes down, blushing):** ohhh..mujhe laga Deepika Padukone thi..

 **Rajat:** Beautiful!

 **RajatM:** kya? Kaun beautiful?

 **Rajat:** Chashmish..

 **PurviM:** kaun chashmish?

Rajat does not know what to say. he looks at Purvi..he feels caught.

 **Sunny:** ohh..bhaiyaa Deepika ki baat kar rahe hai…who Yeh Jawaani picture me usse 'chashmish' bulaate hai naa…hai naa Bhaiyya..

 **Rajat (relief):** haan haan..sahi bola Sunny..Thanks…

 **Sunny (looking at Purvi):** any time Jijuuuu…he whispers..Didi..ho gayi shuru..aap dono ki pyaari love story?

 **Rajat (whisper):** Saale…secret hai..samjhaa..

Rajat bids bye to his family and his Chashmish!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey all**

 **Many of you requested me to add a couple of chapters more into this love story. So I have made some changes to the last chapter.**

 **So now, the last chapter is edited. Rajat's and Purvi's parents donot know about their love story. What happens when Rajat comes back again?**

 **Will they still continue to love each other? Will they make their relation official? Will their parents find out?**

Read on further...

 **2 years later**

Rajat has completed his studies and has also got a job now in Boston. The two friends have managed to survive in a long distance relation.

 **Purvi and Shreya**

 **Shreya:** ohh god! Finally mera aur Daya ka jhagda khatam hua..Daya is her boyfriend

 **Purvi:** kaise manaya?

 **Shreya (winking eyes):** ek choti kiss se..she smiles and blushes. Purvi is reminded of that hurried kiss she gave to Rajat – 2 years back. The first romantic moment in their relation!

 **Shreya (snapping fingers):** Helooo…madame..phir se kho gayi ussi 'kiss' waale moment me?

 **Purvi (shy):** Nahi toh..main aisa kuch nahi soch rahi…she laughs a little.

 **Shreya (shaking her head):** tum dono bhi kamaal ho yaar…ek kiss ke baad itni lambi judaai. Khair ab yeh judaai khatam jo hone waali hai..aa raha hai na Rajat agle hafte…kya plans hai? tu airport jaa rahi hai?

 **Purvi (scared):** airport ! naa baaba naa..meri toh bilkul himmat nahi hai…

 **Shreya (teasing):** Kyun? Tu darr rahi hai..ki kahin Rajat tujhse kiss ka badla kiss se naa le…ussi airport me..uske Mummy Papa ke saamne?

 **Purvi(shutting Shreya mouth):** Shhhh…kya kar rahi hai? Mummy kitchen me hai..sun legi toh aafat aa jaayegi..she warns.

 **Shreya:** mera mooh toh bandh karwa diya…Rajat ka kaise karegi? She giggles…toh kya plan kiya hai tum dono ne?

 **Purvi:** pata nahi Shreya…ab bass main usse dekhna chahti hoon yaar..

 **Shreya:** usme kya hai..roj toh video chat karte hi ho ek doosre ko..

 **Purvi:** haan..magar uss me who baat nahi hai naa..aamne saamne waali..

 **Shreya:** magar yahan aake bhi tujhe time milega usse baat karne ka? Poore do saal baad aa raha hai woh..upar se teri bhi toh nayi job lagi hai..

 **Purvi:** pata nahi yaar..kuch karna toh padega mujhe..

 **Day of Rajat's arrival**

 **RajatM:** aajayega mera beta aaj..kitna excited hoon main..arre Veena (PurviM), Purvi ko bhi bhej de mere saath airport. Pichli baar hume dekhte hi pehla sawaal Rajat ne Purvi ke baare me poocha tha.

 **PurviM:** kya? Sach me…yeh dono ki dosti bhi naa..Purvi aati hogi office se..yeh lo aagayi..Purvii…tu jaayegi? Airport?

 **RajatM:** haan chal naa..Rajat ekdum surprise ho jaayega..

 **Purvi (unsure, scared):** main? Airport?..nahi…main thakkk gayi hoon..kal subah mil loongi..office jaane se pehle..

 **PurviM:** haan yeh baat bhi theekh hai…aur kya surprise wurprise Kavita (Rajat M)…yeh dono ab bache thodi rahe..

 **RajatM:** tumhari baat bhi sahi hai..theekh hai..acha main chalti hoon..khaane ke baad nikalna hai Airport ke liye.

Purvi watches with despair as both mothers leave her alone in the room.

 **Purvi (mind):** kya karoon? Mujhe airport jaana chahiye yaa nahi? Pichli baar waada kiya tha aur main nahi gayi..isliye Rajat kitna gussa ho gaya tha..aaj toh do saal baad aa raha hai…oh god…she battles in her heart.

Rajat's parents are locking their house door to leave for the airport.

 **Purvi (voice):** Hi aunty…main..main bhi chaloon aap logon ke saath?

Rajat's mother looks at her from head to toe. She looks very different today. There are no glasses on her face, her hairs are tied stylishly in a pony tail. She is wearing a smart top and jeans and her earrings sparkle.

 **RajatM:** haan haan…chal naa..

She breathes in relief and walks with them.

 **RajatM:** ek min..Purvi stops at her place. Yeh earrings? Pehle kabhi dekhe nahi..bahut sundar hai..kahan se liye?

 **Purvi:** Boston se…she replies cooly..

 **RajatM (surprise):** Boston se? Rajat ne diye? Mujhe toh bataya hi nahi..she is surprised..

 **Purvi:** nahi..nahi…Rajat ne nahi..woh..Shreya ki mausi ne bheje uske liye..usne mujhe diye..she manages to lie..chale aunty..

They all leave for airport. Purvi is secretly thrilled. This time she had not promised Rajat that she will come to the airport. It will be a pleasant shock for him. She could not wait to see him. Rajat's mother tried initiating new topics, Purvi forcefully added few sentences. She grips the car window as they near the airport.

They all get down and wait at the arrival area. Purvi stands behind Rajat's parents. She has to hide her face, her excitement, her nervousness. Every passing minute, her throat dries more and her hands become more colder.

 **RajatM:** woh raha…Rajatttt…she waves excitedly.

Purvi gets startled and looks up hesitatingly. Hiding carefully behind Rajat's mother, she watches this tall, dark and handsome fellow push a trolley in front of him. He is dressed in a huge jacket and looks tired. He is sporting a light stubble and a newly grown moustache. Purvi had at first giggled when she saw him with that. But today, he looks mature, grown up. Overall the effect is enchanting for her. He looks more lovable in person.

 **Rajat (hugging his mother):** Maaaaaa…I missed you..aap kyun aayi? chaar din pehle hi toh aapka bukhaar theekh hua tha…how are you now, he places a hand on her forehead.

 **RajatM:** I am perfectly fine..all thanks to my beti – Purvi, she turns and pulls a suddenly ver shy Purvi ahead.

 **Purvi (shy, small voice):** Hi..Hi Rajat..her body wills to hug him tight, she controls her desire.

 **Rajat (shocked, open mouth):** Tumm? He cannot believe his eyes! she is here..looking so much different than usual. He knows, she wears lenses now, but nothing had preparaed him for this. She was simpy gorgeous in person.

 **RajatF:** dekhaa Kavita…kya perfect surprise diya hai..tere bête ka mooh khulle ka khulla reh gaya apne 'best friend' ko dekhke..

Best Friend – these two words send a chill down the spine of both Rajat and Purvi. They better behave and curb their instinct now. He coughs politely, making eyes at her. She smiles at him and takes a step back.

 **Rajat:** kaisi ho Purvi?

 **Purvi:** I am fine..tum..tum kaise ho? she counter questions.

 **Rajat:** I am good too

Anybody hearing this plain and boring conversation would never believe that these both are in a serious relation 'officially' since 2 years. Right now, they behaved like friends who met for the first time!

 **rajatF:** Beta..samaan gaadi me rakh do..

Rajat pushes his trolley towards his father's car. Purvi steps in to help him. His parents sit in the car. Purvi places a bag inside the trolley and she turns to take another piece, she comes face to face with Rajat. The dicky is open, his parents definitely cannot see whats happening behind. She braces her lips for a quick kiss or atleast a tight hug from her 'boyfriend'. She gets none!

Rajat places the entire luggage quickly and opens the car door. Purvi stands there all alone, thinking whats wrong? Was she an idiot to think he must be equally excited and surprised to see her in person?

 **RajatM:** Purviii…kya soch rahi hai..chal ghar jaana hai naa..

Purvi turns at her voice and opens the car door to sit in the backseat. She gets another shock! Rajat's mother is now seated behind. Rajat has sat next to his father in the front. Is he avoiding her? They complete the journey in the car; Rajat talks to his parents and in between asks formal questions to Purvi. She replies half heartedly. He glances a couple of times at the mirror in front. She doesn't meet his eyes.

 **Rajat home**

 **Purvi:** aunty..main chalti hoon..neend aa rahi hai mujhe..her face shows tiredness. Not tiredness, but actually sadness.

 **Rajat:** haan jaoo..kal subah tumhe office bhi toh jaana hai naa…he smiles sweetly. She bubbles with anger inside, she just turns her face to go away.

 **Rajat:** Goodnight chashmish…he teases..

 **RajatM:** aate hi chidhaana shuru?

 **Purvi (turning her face):** ab main lenses pehenti hoon…she controls hot, angry tears!

 **Rajat (teasing):** ohhh..isliye tujhe maine jaldi pehchaana nahi..alag lag rahi hai naa yeh Maa..he asks his mother..

 **RajatM (giving up):** Tu jaa beta..so jaa..kitni thakki huyi lag rahi thi shaam me…mere kehne pe aayi tujhse milne..aur tu hai ki..hmfff…she dismisses him

 **Rajat:** ohh…tere kehne pe aayi yeh..khud ka mann nahi tha aane ka..hmmmmm..

 **Purvi:** main chalti hoon..she needs to leave before she breaks down or breaks his head!

 **Rajat:** chashmish…he calls her, she stops. Goodnight toh bol…

 **Purvi (angry):** good night!

 **Rajat (chuckle):** Good morning ho gaya hai..he laughs..

She opens the door of her house and goes to her room. she flings her earrings and punches her pillow in anger. She cries. How could he plainly ignore her? No hug, No kiss! Not even a quick – I missed you or a simple plain – I love you!

 **Next day morning**

Purvi wakes up to her alarm. She shuts it and tries to sleep again.

 **PurviM:** Purviiiiiiiiii…uth betaaa….tujhe aaj jaldi jaana tha naa…koi training hai naa teri..

 **Purvi (getting up):** arre haan…main jaldi nahaa leti hoon..she gets up quickly.

 **PurviM:** Rajat tujhe dekhke khush hua? kya baaten ki tum dono ne?

 **Purvi (realizing ):** Kuch..kuch khaas nahi maa..bas normal Hi Bye..meri chaai banaake rakhna..main aati hoon..

Purvi takes a bath and comes out drying her hairs with a towel. Her mother comes.

 **PurviM:** yeh le chaai..sunn jaane se pehle upar rose plants aur tulsi me paani daal dena..

 **Purvi:** nahi Maa..aaj mere paas time nahi hai… tum hi kar lo..

 **PurviM:** arre waah..roz toh mujhse ladti hai paani daalne..aaj kya ho gaya…jaa naa…tere papa ko bhi jaldi jaana hai..main kitchen me busy hoon..jaa…jaldi jaa..

Purvi grabs a bottle and runs upstairs to the terrace. The sun has just risen and it's cool and pleasant. She waters the tulsi plant and glances at the rose plants. They are full of colorful roses. She takes the bottle to water, but doesn't do it.

 **Purvi:** tumhara maalik aa gaya hai America se..aaj se usse kehna paani dene..main chali..hmfff…she makes a crooked face at them.

Suddenly, someone snatches the bottle from her hands and turns her by her waist.

 **Rajat (holding her):** Hey chashmish…gussa ho? he asks..

 **Purvi (angry, shocked):** You….she opens her mouth, but cannot speak. She is held tightly by Rajat. He kisses her with hungriness, it makes her forget her anger and she realizes he is here in her arms, close to her. She drops the bottle and hugs him back, allowing her tears to fall. He backs her to the tank, they are now hidden from everyone. After some minutes the frenzy in their kiss subsides. Their grip loosens but doesn't break. They both take a deep breath in the kiss and now softly play their lips together – slow, sensual, caring.

 **Rajat (whisper):** I missed you..

 **Purvi (eyes closed, hug):** I love you..

He hugs her gently, caressing her back. She caresses his hairs in return.

 **Rajat:** kaisi hai tu?

 **Purvi:** kaisi hoongi tumhare bina..I missed you so much Rajat..she hugs him again, sobbing gently.

 **Rajat:** mat ro naa..please..he cups her face and wipes her tears..he gazes into her eyes.

 **Purvi:** Kya dekh rahe ho Rajat..

 **Rajat:** teri aankhen…chashme ki bina bhi sundar hai..he smiles..she hits him..

 **Rajat:** arre..yeh kya tareeka hai apne boyfriend se do saal baad milne ka..aate hi maar peet shuru kar diya…

 **Purvi:** Acha..aur tum kaise mile mujhse kal..she imitates him – Hi Purvi…how are you? Aise behave kar rahe the jaise mera interview lene aaye ho..mujhse baat mat karna..ab tak gussa hoon tumse..

 **Rajat:** arre pagal…tune mujhe bataya tha kya ki tuu aane waali hai..mujhe heart attack aa gaya wahin pe…kuch toh reham karti mujh gareeb pe..kisne kaha itna sundar dikhne kal? Haan..apne aap ko kaise control kiya main hi jaanta hoon…tum toh yaar mujh Vishwamitra ko challenge de rahi thi..Menaka ki tarah..he winks..

 **Purvi (angry):** Menaka…ab bhi uska bhoot utra nahi..ohh utrega bhi kaise? Boston me Monique bhi toh hai..M for Menaka and M for Monique..get lost.. she walks away..

 **Rajat (pulling her back):** kya re chashmish..kal hi aaya hoon..saat samunder paar karke…aate hi jhagda mat kar naa..pleaseee…mere liye naa M se Menaka hai, naa M se Monique..bass tu hi hai..C se chashmish..he chuckles..

 **Purvi (hitting his hand):** kya kaha? Chashmish..chashmish…abhi zindagi bhar chashma nahi pehnoongi..

 **Rajat (fondling her hairs):** magar main tumhe zindagi bhar Chashmish hi bulaaonga..pyaar se meri chashmish…he whispers against her cheek.

 **Purvi (mesmerized):** sachi?

 **Rajat (pecking her lips):** Muchi…acha yeh ek kaan ke earrings kahan hai?

Purvi touches her ear, she realizes she had thrown it in the room.

 **Purvi (guilty):** Kal raat gusse me..phek diye..Rajat narrows her eyes..main dhoondti hoon naa..mil jaayenge..

 **Rajat:** Zaroorat nahi..he removes her other ear ring. Tumhare liye iss baar American diamond laaya hoon..he takes out another box.

She gasps at the sparkling earrings. He parts her hairs aside and places them gently on her ears.

She hugs him to say thank you.

 **Rajat (inhaling her hairs scent):** Kaunsa shampoo lagati hai tu chashmish? You smell divine..he kisses the side of her neck.

 **PurviM:** Purviiiii…tujhe jaana nahi hai kya? Time toh dekh…8 baj rahe hai..

 **Purvi:** Oh nooo…mujhe jaana hoga…office me training hai..

 **Rajat (not leaving her):** chutti le aaj tu…aaj mujhe tere saath rehna hai..poora din..

 **Purvi (trying to go):** Nahi le sakti main….training hai Rajat..pleaaseeeee…she pleads..

 **Rajat:** main kuch nahi jaanta…tera boyfriend hoon main..maine keh diya bass..

 **Purvi (struggling):** Jaane do naa..shaam me jaldi aaongi…pakka…please…

 **Rajat:** tu apne boyfriend ki baat nahi maanegi?

 **Purvi (getting angry):** Nahi…ab please..jaane do..Maa aajayegi..

 **Rajat (holding her tight):** aane do..main aaj sabko sach bataata hoon…

 **Purvi:** Sach? Kya sach?

 **Rajat:** yehi ki main aur tu boyfriend-girlfriend hai..aur bahut jald hum dono ki shaadi karwaa do..hum husband wife ban jaayenge..aur phir tujhe meri har baat manni padegi..

 **Purvi (shocked):** Kya? Shaadi? Husband? Itni jaldi? Tum…tum paagal ho gaye ko kya?

 **Rajat:** dekh chashmish…hum dono 25 saal ke hai…baat abhi pakki karenge toh shayad ek-do saal me shaadi ho..

 **Purvi (scared):** shaadi? ..wohh…

 **Rajat (teasing):** Kya? Tu mujhse shaadi toh karegi naa? Abhi bataa de..Monique abhi bhi meri achi dost hai..

 **Purvi (pulling his collars):** Monique gayi bhaad me..ek baat kaan khol ke sun lo…agle saat janmo tak main hi tumhari Mrs Kumar hoon..samjhe..

 **Rajat (smiling):** agle janam ka baad me dekhte hai..iss janam ka kya?

 **Purvi (shy):** iss..iss janam ka kya? Matlab?

Rajat sits down on one knee and takes out another small box. He opens it – there is a diamond ring.

 **Rajat:** Chashmish…mujhse shaadi karegi?

Purvi is stunned. She looks at the ring and him open mouthed.

 **PurviM:** Yeh ladki bhi paagal hai…arre Rajat beta..aise neeche kya baithe ho?

Rajat hurriedly puts the box back in his pocket and acts as if he searching something..

 **Rajat:** kuch nahi aunty..meri angoothi…Purvi glares at him..nahi angoothi nahi..woh meri ghadi..ghadi gir gayi…bass uthaa raha tha..aap kaisi ho?

 **Purvi (taking opportunity):** Main chalti hoon…Office ke liye der ho rahi hai..Bye..

 **Rajat:** haan jaoo…jaooo..shaam ko chalte hai..

 **PurviM:** kahan jaana hai beta?

 **Rajat (stammering):** jaana hai? hmm…ahhh…Sach…Sachin ke ghar..party hai..party hai..woh mere aane par sab doston ne get together rakha hai..toh maine socha main aur Purvi…he looks at Purvi;s mother. She looks at him strangely.

 **Rajat (clearing throat):** aunty…aapko problem hai toh nahi jaata hoon..

 **PurviM:** problem? Problem kaisi beta…acha hai..tum sab friends mil loge..jaoo…Purvi ko sambhaalke laana..tumhari zimmedaari hai..she pats his shoulder..

 **Rajat (happy):** Of course…meri..meri zimeedaari hai..main..chalooon aunty…

 **PurviM:** haan.. jaoo..tum thakk gaye hoge naa..baadme baat karte hai…

Rajat sighs a relief and escapes from that place. Purvi's mother stands there and smiles mysteriously.

 **will Rajat propose to her again? What happens next?**

 **Dear KSarah - this is specially for you. You deserve some smiles girl! The bashers be damned..I love you my choti sister :) From your 'Writer didi' :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Rajat room**

Rajat is relaxing in his room and his mother is clearing his suitcases.

 **RajatM:** tu mere liye kuch special nahi le aaya Boston se?

 **Rajat (eyes closed):** aapne jo lambi list di thi woh sab ki sab laaya toh hoon..cream, lotion, perfume..sab kuch toh hai.

 **RajatM:** arre kuch aur nahi milta kya Boston me? Ladies ke liye aur bhi gift items hote hai..

 **Rajat (turning to other side):** Kya Maa…ladies logon ke gift ke baare me mujhe kya pata hoga?

 **RajatM (sitting next to him):** Phir bhi..kuch toh dekha hoga mall me? yaa doosre stores me..make up, cosmetics, bags, joote yaa American diamond rings aur earrings! She strokes his hairs.

 **Rajat (mind):** earrings..yeh Maa earrings ke baare me kyun puch rahi hai…kahin inhe pata toh nahi chal gaya maine Chashmish ke liye gift kharida hai..

 **RajatM:** bol naa Rajat…tune aisa kuch apni Maa ke liye kharidne ka nahi socha?

 **Rajat (getting up, stammer):** Nahi..nahi toh..main toh yeh sab dekhta bhi nahi..he looks here and there.

 **RajatM:** achaa…tumne kal Purvi ke earrings ko notice kiya? Bahut sundar hai naa?

 **Rajat (without thinking):** haan..bahut beautiful

 **RajatM (teasing):** arre..abhi toh bol raha tha tu yeh sab dekhta nahi..toh kal raat tune Purvi ko itne dhyaan se kab dekha?

 **Rajat (nervous):** nahi..nahi toh..woh toh aap abhi bol rahi thi toh maine bhi haan me haan mila di..Chashmish ne kal ear rings pehne bhi the? He asks innocently

 **RajatM:** hmm..pehne toh the..usne bataya usse yeh gift me mila hai…Boston se! his mother pulls his cheek

 **Rajat (nervous):** Bos..Bo…Boston se? jhooth bol rahi hai woh..he tries to defend himself

 **RajatM (surprised):** Arre…tera chehra ..itna paseena kyun hai?Rajat touches his forehead..he is sweating..

 **Rajat (wiping sweat):** Yahan bahut garmi hai…pankhaa tez karta hoon..

 **RajatM (smile):** Haan..haan karle tezz..waise ek baat bataa..tujhe kyun lagta hai Purvi jhooth bol rahi hai?

 **Rajat (sensing he is caught):** ba..bachpan ki aadat hai naa..isliye …hahaha..he laughs fakely.

 **RajatM:** main jitna Purvi ko jaanti hoon..woh kabhi aise jhooth nahi bolti..kyun? she asks him again.

 **Rajat:** tum sabse ache se toh main jaanta hoon usse…main uska Boy….he shuts his mouth as he realizes what he was about to say. He quickly rephrases it. Main uska 'Best friend' hoon naa…isliye..kya Maa kya baaten leke baith gayi..main nahaa leta hoon..he rushes to the bathroom.

His mother crosses her arms and smiles at him.

 **Evening**

 **Rajat (calling Purvi):** subah se ek call nahi kiya tune…jab America me tha din me 2 message toh karti thi. ab tere saamne hoon, toh mujhe bhaav bhi nahi de rahi.

 **Purvi:** Rajatt..please samjha karo..aaj poora din training me thi. shaam 3 baje se kaam me lagi hoon. Tab jaake permission mili hai jaldi jaane ki. Tum kahan ho?

 **Rajat:** Main baahar hoon..abhi pahunchoonga ghar kuch der me. Tayyar rehna hum baahar jaayenge

 **Purvi:** kahan?

 **Rajat (smile):** That's a surprise my Chashmish! Sunn…ache se tayyar hona…okay..

 **Evening, Purvi room**

Purvi is confused what to wear. Her dresses are lying on the bed.

 **Sunny:** yeh kya raita failaaya hai room me..hataoo isse..he throws a couple of dresses on the floor.

 **Purvi (irritated):** Yeh mera room hai..meri marzi…tu jaa yahan

 **Sunny (whistling):** kahan jaane ki tayyari ho rahi hai? kahin Date pe toh nahi? Mere 'Jijaaji' ke saath..

 **Purvi (shutting his mouth):** shhhh…kya chahiye tujhe?

 **Sunny (smile):** 1000 Rs Cash!

 **Purvi (shocked):** Kya? Cash? Jaa jaa..yeh topi kisi aur ko pehna

 **Sunny:** theekh hai.. Mummyyyyyyyyyyyyyy..he screams

 **Purvi (scared):** Kya kar raha hai tu?

 **Sunny (running):** aane do Mummy ko…bataa deta hoon unko..do saal pehle..airport pe kya hua tha…

 **Purvi (angry):** Sunnyyyy..rukkkkkkkkkkk…she runs out to make him quiet..

She dashes against someone. He holds her in quick time.

 **Purvi (shocked):** Rajatttt…chodooo mujhe….kya kar rahe ho? Mummy aa rahi hai..she struggles and looks out for her mother.

 **Rajat:** arre..girne se bachaya tumhe maine..aur kya kar raha hoon?

 **PurviM:** Kya hai Sunny…kyun bulaya mujhe.

 **Sunny (from his hiding place):** Mummmyy…who Deepika aur Ranveer ki nayi photo aayi hai..

 **Purvi (hitting Rajat):** Mummmyyyyy…chodooo mujhe…

Rajat lets go and she falls down.

 **PurviM:** Ranveer..Deepika…pagaal hai kya? She sees Purvi on the floor, rajat is watching her with confusion. Arre Purvi..tu yahan neeche kya kar rahi hai?

 **Purvi (scared):** kuch..kuch nahi..meri…she looks here and there..woh haan..meri ghadi..ghadi nahi mil rahi toh..dekh rahi thi..

 **Rajat:** haan..ghadi dhoond rahi hai yeh..he also starts acting like searching.

 **PurviM (smile):** kamaal hai..aaj subah terrace pe Rajat apni ghadi dhoond raha tha..ab tum dhoond rahi ho…tum dono sab kaam ek saath karte ho kya?

 **Sunny (giggles):** Haan Maa…sab kaam ek saath hi karte hai.. 2 saal pehle yeh dono ne..Purvi glances at Rajat to do some damage control..

 **Rajat:** Arre Sunny...andar chal..main kuch laaya hoon tere liye. America se..They both usher him inside and Purvi shuts the door.

 **Purvi (removing money from purse):** yeh le 500Rs…ab chup reh samjha..

 **Sunny (smiling):** Yeh kya..500Rs sirf? Sheee…he makes a face

 **Purvi:** dekh mere paas itne hi hai..isse kaam chalaa le..

 **Sunny (turning to Rajat):** aap toh dollars me kamaate ho naa..aapse umeed rakh sakta hoon main thodi..kyun 'Jijaaji'

 **Rajat:** Saale…tu mujhe blackmail kar raha hai..kaan ke neeche do rakh ke doonga..teen din tak tu American accent me baat karega..bina America gaye samjhaa..

 **Purvi (angry):** Tum mere saamne mere bhai ko gaali de rahe ho?

 **Rajat:** Tumhara bhai mera 'saala' hi hua naa..pyaar se bol raha tha..Kyun 'Saale'..he pinches his cheek and hands a twenty dollar note to him

 **Sunny:** Thank you Jijaaji…he rubs his cheek.

Rajat and Sunny leave her room.

 **PurviF:** arre Rajat beta..baitho baitho…arre waah…bade ache lag rahe ho. kahin jaa rahe ho?

 **Rajat (scared):** main..haan..woh…beach..

 **PurviF:** Beach?

 **Rajat (nervous);** Nahi..beach nahi..main….kahan jaane waala tha?..ohh…bahut pyaas lagi hai..paani milega?

 **PurviF:** haan..Veenaaaaaaaaaaa…paani laana..

Purvi's mother gets some water.

 **PurviM:** arre waah..bahut handsome lag rahe ho tum aaj beta…

 **PurviF:** haan toh beta…kahan jaa rahe ho itna ban thann ke?

 **Rajat (spitting water):** ji uncle…kahin nahi..bas yahi..neeche..

Purvi comes out at that moment. Rajat takes a look and gets lost in her.

 **Sunny (whispering):** Mooh toh bandh karo..Jijaaji..

 **Rajat (closing his mouth, clearing throat):** ahemm…acha…main…main chalta hoon..

 **PurviM:** akele kahan jaa rahe ho? Purvi ko bhi saath me le jaoo..

 **Rajat (shocked):** Kya? Main Purvi ko le jaoon?

 **PurviM :** haan..subah hi toh bataya tha..aaj Sachin ke ghar party hai..tum dono wahin jaa rahe ho naa?

 **Rajat (realizing):** Ohh…haaaan…yaad..yaad aaya…haan..hum dono saath me wahin jaa rahe hai..chale Purvi. He absentmindedly gives a hand.

 **Purvi (glaring at him):** Tum aage jaoo..auto roko..main joote pahenke aati hoon..

 **Auto, Rajat and Purvi**

 **Rajat (wiping sweat):** Bach gaye…baal baal bach gaye..tumhare Mummy papa CID me hai kya?

 **Purvi:** tum itni faltoo acting karoge toh koi bacha bhi pakad lega..idiot..

 **Rajat:** acha sorry yaar…waise…you are looking gorgeous. He says while putting an arm around her and pulling her close.

 **Purvi (shy):** Thanks..hum jaa kahan rahe hai?

 **Rajat:** Sachin ke ghar…

 **Purvi (surprised, disappointed):** Sachin ke ghar?

 **Rajat:** Haan…party hai naa..mere aane ki khushi me..chalo koi toh khush hai mere yahan aane se..warna log toh mere aane pe ek din ki chutti bhi nahi lete..bahut bhaav khaate hai..he smiles mockingly at her.

Purvi removes his arm and sits at the farthest end of the auto. She places her bag in between and shuts her eyes resting against the auto.

 **Rajat:** arre..aise India-Pakistan jaise kyun border banaake baithi ho?

 **Purvi:** mujhe neend aa rahi hai..Sachin ka ghar aajaaye toh uthaa dena..

 **Sometime later**

 **Rajat (softly to Purvi):** Purvi..he grazes her cheek with his thumb..uthooo…uthoooo…hame utarna hai yahan..helooo..Good morning…

Purvi yawns in her sleep and opens her eyes. They are still in the auto. It's now halted at a place. She gets up with a jerk. She realizes she was sleeping on Rajat's shoulder.

 **Purvi:** tum..tum mere paas kyun aaye?

 **Rajat:** main tumhare paas nahi..tum aayi neend me mere paas..

 **Purvi (shock):** Kya? Kya bakwaas hai yeh..

 **Autowaala:** arre tum lover log ka yehich lafda hai..pehle ILU ILU karta hai phir kutta billi ke maafik jhagadta hai.. oh bhauuu..mera paisa de do..utro auto se..

Rajat pays the autowaala and they both step out. Purvi looks around.

 **Purvi:** yeh…yeh kaunsi jagah hai? yeh toh Sachin ka ghar nahi hai..haan Rajattt…

Rajat doesn't say anything, but walks ahead. Purvi runs behind him.

 **Purvi:** Rajattt…kahan le aaye ho mujhe…bolo naa..Sachin kahan hai? baaki..baaki dost? She looks around.

 **Rajat:** Sachin ne ghar badal liya hai..yeh naya address hai..he points to something afar. Purvi looks at the direction. It's the Sea! They have come to the beach

 **Purvi (excited):** Oh My Godddd…beach…Rajatttt..she looks at him. He makes a face and turns.

 **Purvi (hugging him from behind):** Sorrry naa…Gussa ho? tumhari galti hai…har waqt mujhe chedte rehte ho…pehle nahi bol sakte the..hum beach pe jaa rahe hai..

 **Rajat:** ek toh tum India me baithke mujhe America me complaint karti thi..Rajattt..you are so unromantic. Yahan main thoda sa romance, masti lane ki koshish kar raha hoon..toh tum mujhse gussa ho rahi ho..dumbooo..he strikes his hand on her forehead.

 **Purvi:** yeh..yeh romance hai? yeh auto me aana…alag baithna..mujhe har baat pe chashmish bulaana, taaane maarna…

 **Rajat (holding her waist):** Abhi tumne mera romance dekha kahan hai Jaaneman..tujhe Aksa beach ghuma doon..Aaa chalti kya? He sings..

They both hold hands and walk on the soft sands of the beach. They have met after two whole years. They now spend time laughing, chatting. Finally they settle on the sands and watch the world go past them. The sun has already set.

 **Purvi (leaning her head on his shoulder):** Kitna acha lag raha hai..tumhare saath aise baithna..tumne realise kiya yeh hum pehli baar aise aa rahe hai..

 **Rajat (looking at her):** Tere memory ko kya hua? Ghajini jaise baaten kyun kar rahi ho? kitni baar toh aaye hai beach pe. Yaad hai bachpan me tu giant wheel pe baithke kitna darti thi..he laughs… Papa hume ice cream khilaate..Sunny ko main paani me giraata…kitna mazaa aata tha..

 **Purvi:** main Ghajini nahi hoon…main toh bass yeh bol rahi thi..hum dono..hum dono aise akele pehli baar aaye hai..date pe..

 **Rajat:** tum isse date kehti ho? aise public place me date hota hai? pata hai America me date kaise karte hai?

 **Purvi:** mujhe kaise pata hoga?

 **Rajat:** hmm…America me ladka ladki kisi shaant jagah pe date jaate hai..jahan aise bheed na ho..chalo chalke baat karte hai.

They both walk on the sands now.

 **Rajat (putting hand on her waist):** Ladka apni date ko aise kass ke pakadta hai. ladki bhi ladke ke kamar pe haath rakh sakti hai..he looks at her.

 **Purvi (shy, keeping her hand on his waist):** aise? She looks at him and then down..They walk..

 **Rajat:** Perfect…phir ladka mauka dekhke ladki ke gaal pe ek choti se kiss deta hai..he kisses her cheek, she gasps and looks around to observe if anybody has seen them. They are almost at a secluded place.

 **Rajat:** Kya dekh rahi ho? koi nahi hai yahan..he comes closer and pulls her to him

 **Purvi (looking around):** Koi aa jaayega Rajat..

 **Rajat (grazing her hairs and cheek):** Phir dono paas aate hai..ekdum paas..aur aankhen bandh karte hai..close your eyes Purvi…he whispers..

Purvi shuts her eyes. Rajat moves his one hand up to the back of her neck and presses her body closer to him as their lips meet now. They have the sounds of the gentle waves for company.

 **Purvi (hugging him):** Phir kya karte hai?

 **Rajat (whisper):** tum sach me jaanna chahti ho?

They break the hug.

 **Rajat:** uske baad jo wahan karte hai who main tumhare saath aise nahi karna chahta..he hugs her again gently.

 **Purvi (agreeing):** Thanks Rajat..mujhe samajhne ke liye..

 **Rajat:** magar main kuch karna chahta hoon. She looks at him. His eyes have a sparkle. He sits down on one knee again. Purvi's heartbeats speed up.

 **Rajat (opening the box of ring):** Hey Chashmish..ek hi din me doosri baar pooch raha hoon..Will you marry me?

 **Purvi (nervous):** kyaa? Sa..sachi?

 **Rajat (getting up):** tumhare paas sirf 2 options hai…YES or YES..jaldi bolo kaunsa waala YES?

 **Purvi (tears):** dono bhi…I love you…she hugs him as he is seated. He hugs her and then makes her sit next to her. He slips the ring in her finger.

 **Purvi (admiring):** Wowww…great choice..

 **Rajat:** ab main toh hoon hi aisa..he raises his collars..meri pehli salary se li hai..

 **Purvi:** magar mere paas toh angoothi nahi hai tumhe dene ke liye..

 **Rajat (hugging her):** Koi baat nahi..filhaal 2-3 kiss se kaam chal jaayega..he forwards his lips to her..

 **Purvi home**

 **PurviM:** arre…yeh dekho dono aa bhi gaye..party kaisi thi?

 **Purvi:** achi thi Maa..bahut mazaa aaya..she looks at Rajat coyly.

 **RajatM:** aur Rajat? kaisa laga..sab yaar doston se milke?

 **Rajat (combing hairs by hand):** haan Maa.. itne saal baad aise milke..bahut acha laga..he wants to smile, but controls and keeps a straight face.

 **RajatM:** arre yeh kya? Tum dono ke jooton me ret (sand)? Party beach pe thi kya?

 **Rajat/Purvi (together):** Beach? They both look at each other and then their feet. Yes there is sand. They start dusting it trying to think of an excuse..

 **Rajat:** woh Maa..party …party me hum sab ne achanak..matlab suddenly..beach jaane ka plan banaya..

 **Purvi (continuing):** Haan..itne din baad sab mile naa..toh thodi masti ki hum sab ne..hai naa Rajat?

 **PurviM:** arre yeh there ungli me yeh angoothi…dikhaa toh…Purvi tries to hide the ring, but her mother picks her hand before that..

 **RajatM (gasping):** Arre waah…kitni sundar hai….American diamond lagti hai…kisne di beta? She looks at Rajat. He immediately bow his head down.

 **Purvi (gulping):** Au..Auntyyy…yeh..maine..beach pe kharidi..haan…who beach pe bechte hai naa..

 **RajatM:** ohhh..phir to sasti hogi…magar bahut sundar hai..mujhe bhi aisa hi chahiye..laa doge naa Rajat?

 **Rajat (shock):** Kya? Main? Angoothi..he looks at Purvi..

 **PurviM:** Kya Kavita..itni choti baat ke liye Rajat se bol rahi hai..Purvii…laa beta angoothi utaar ke aunty ko de de..chal jaldi kar..

Purvi looks at Rajat. He indicates with her eyes to remove it. She tries to remove the same but cannot. That proposal moment comes in front of her eyes again and again. She stops trying to remove it. She sobs gently.

 **Purvi (sobbing):** Main..main nahi de sakti yeh angoothi aapko..I am sorry aunty.

 **RajatM:** kyun nahi de sakti? Aisi angoothi toh beach pe hazaaron milengi naa beta..doosra le lenaa..itna kya sentimental ho rahi ho..

 **Purvi (wiping her tears):** aisi aur koi angoothi nahi chahiye mujhe…yeh bahut special hai..main yeh kisiko nahi de sakti..

 **PurviM:** Kyun nahi de sakti?

Purvi sobs but cannot tell the reply. She wipes her tears again.

 **Rajat:** Kyunki yeh angoothi maine di hai Purvi ko..I..I love her..he declares in front of their parents.

 **Purvi:** I love him too..she declares and sniffles.

 **RajatF:** Hamaare liye kuch chodaa hai? shaadi toh nahi kar li naa tum dono ne?

 **PurviF:** haan bhai..bataa do..maine retirement fund iski shaadi ke liye rakhi thi..zaroorat naa ho toh main aur Purvi ki mummy world tour ho aayenge..

 **RajatM (kissing Purvi forehead):** I am so happy beta..tum dono ne ek doosre ko chunaa..mere aur veena ke barso ki tamanna ko poora kar diya..

 **PurviM:** haan..sahi kaha..tum dono hamesha khush raho..

 **Rajat:** aap log humpe gussa nahi ho?

 **RajatF:** kiss baat pe gussa? Itni achi bahu cum beti mil rahi hai..teri toh aarti utaarni hogi..kyun Kavita?

 **RajatM:** haan mere bête ki choice hai hi badhiya..yeh dekhoo..itne khoobsurat earrings aur yeh angoothi bhi…she pulls Rajat's ear..Kyun re..subah kya bol raha tha..main toh yeh sab ladies ki cheezen dekhta tak nahi hoon..

 **PurviM:** aur tum dono yeh baat kitne din tak chupaane waale the? Who toh aaj Sachin ghar aaya aur tum dono ki pol khul gayi…she laughs..

 **Rajat:** sachin yahan aaya tha?

 **RajatM:** Haan..aur phir thoda zor dene pe tumhare pyaare 'Saale' Sunny ne bataa diya ki uske Didi aur Jijaaji kahan gaye hai..

 **PurviM:** aur maine tum dono ka rehersal toh subah 'terrace' pe dekh hi liya tha..

 **PurviF:** hum chahte hai tumhare America jaane se pehle sagaai ho jaaye..shaadi chahe tum ek-do saal baad kar lena..Manzoor hai?

The two sets of parents start talking excitedly about the proposal. They are so busy, Rajat slips his hand under Purvi's hand and they both run to the terrace.

 **Purvi:** yahan kyun laaye ho mujhe?

 **Rajat:** bas aise hi…he takes out a flower from the rose plant and puts it on her hairs. Chashmish…tu mere saath dance karegi? He twirls her around.

 **Rajat (touching her forehead with his):** I cant believe it..hamari sagaai hone waali hai..tu khush hai naa?

 **Purvi (kissing his nose):** Haan..bahut khush..they both hug.

 **Rajat:** tujhe yaad hai..woh college dance waale din tune mujhse yahin khade kya kaha tha?

 **Purvi:** Kya?

 **Rajat (holding her face):** tune kaha tha..ek din Duniya ki sabse best aur beautiful ladki mere saath hogi..kaha thaa naa?

 **Purvi (shy):** haan..tohhh…

 **Rajat (naughty smile):** Toh main aaj bhi intezaar kar raha hoon…aayi nahi woh abhi tak..kab aayegi woh? He laughs..

Purvi turns to walk away faster. He runs behind and pulls her.

 **Purvi:** chodo mera haath…main abhi jaake yeh rishta cancel karti hoon…you donkeyyy…she is angry..

 **Rajat:** arre ..idhar dekh…dekh toh sahi…she doesn't look…arre maine abhi toh wish maangi..itni jaldi poori ho gayi…yeh dekh aa gayi who..he points behind.

Purvi turns to look, he backs her to the wall and duels with her lips. She is angry and doesn't part her lips or kiss back. He increases pressure on her lips, she bites him sharply on his lower lip.

 **Rajat:** ouchhhhh…itna gusaa..ab toh yakeen ho gaya..

 **Purvi (angry):** Kya yakeen ho gaya?

 **Rajat (placing his hands on her sides, bringing face close to her face):** yahi ki duniya ki sabse best aur khubsurat ladki mere saamne hi hai..Gusse me toh tum aur bhi zyaada cute lagti ho..waise bhi tum ho hi..sweet, charming, kind, caring and….

 **Purvi:** And kya? Pata hai..tum kya bologe… and kuch bhi nahi..

 **Rajat (closing his eyes and bringing lips on hers):** And beautiful…with a capital B…

 **Purvi (looking into his eyes):** Sachi..Mr Kumar?

 **Rajat (rubbing their noses):** Muchi Chashmish…hamare pyaari love story ki kasam!

_THE END_

This time truly the end. Hope you all like it. Please read and review.

Thank you all for your love and comments.

 **Dear guest (who writes to me in Malayalam):** Thank you for that wonderful compliment. I am from Kerala and I can speak Malayalam, but unfortunately cannot read it very well.

But I got it translated and I am really touched. Vallare nanni..Take care.

 **Dear Akansha:** Sorry maine aapko abhi tak jawaab nahi diya...I am still thinking about the story. pakka next time jawaab doongi :)


End file.
